


网络一线牵

by Bittersugar



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 44,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar
Summary: 安东尼奥·萨列里是个萌宠博主。罗森博格摇摇头，这句话光是出现在脑子里就让他觉得有种说不出的诡异。萨列里先生估摸着三十二岁，却打扮得像是从十八世纪而来——当然，这也许与他在乐团担任指挥有关。他单身，轻微洁癖，家里却养了只会掉毛的黑猫。他确实打从一开始就知道萨列里养猫，但知道他是个萌宠博主却是几个月以后的事了。那猫刚抱回来的时候，黑得跟个什么似的。窝在一身黑衣的萨列里怀里，罗森博格还真没看出来应门的人还抱着只猫。也许是第一次见面就结下了梁子，萨列里的皇后非常不待见自己铲屎官的同事。是的，皇后，Queen，谁会给自己的猫起这么个名字？





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

安东尼奥·萨列里是个萌宠博主。

 

罗森博格摇摇头，这句话光是出现在脑子里就让他觉得有种说不出的诡异。萨列里先生估摸着三十二岁，却打扮得像是从十八世纪而来——当然，这也许与他在乐团担任指挥有关。他单身，轻微洁癖，家里却养了只会掉毛的黑猫。

 

他确实打从一开始就知道萨列里养猫，但知道他是个萌宠博主却是几个月以后的事了。

 

那猫刚抱回来的时候，黑得跟个什么似的。窝在一身黑衣的萨列里怀里，罗森博格还真没看出来应门的人还抱着只猫。也许是第一次见面就结下了梁子，萨列里的皇后非常不待见自己铲屎官的同事。

 

是的，皇后，Queen，谁会给自己的猫起这么个名字？

 

这事只有闷骚的安东尼奥·萨列里干得出来——他外表禁欲，脑子里却一堆让人捉摸不透的东西。罗森博格懂的，他们搞音乐的、搞艺术的，总有哪里和一般人不太一样。但发现自己和皇后打架的视频在互联网上被疯传时，他说不准一只猫叫皇后和一个宠物博主叫杀人交响曲哪个更让他说不出话。

 

他强烈要求萨列里删掉视频，并在接下来的一周内都战战兢兢地害怕被人认出来。

 

但好在，萌宠博主千千万，安东尼奥·萨列里只是个入门级的铲屎官，还停留在拍拍猫片晒到网上的阶段。杀人交响曲的粉丝寥寥可数，而安东尼奥连猫饭都做不好。

 

总而言之，在罗森博格看来，安东尼奥·萨列里是个没多少粉丝的萌宠博主。

 

 

 

然而，安东尼奥·萨列里作为当事人，却对萌宠博主这一套一窍不通。

 

他养猫完全是出于个人兴趣，发布罗森博格与皇后打架的视频也纯粹是觉得好玩。视频被疯传后，他也收获了些许粉丝，但萨列里先生认为他们更想关注的是罗森博格。

 

乐团指挥的工作并不清闲，但若是没有演出任务，日常的训练倒也没占据太多时间。因此，萨列里先生不仅收入稳定，而且生活简单。曾经，他演奏乐器，琢磨着谱子里的每个音符；现在除了音乐，他浏览宠物网站，认真在厨房里摆弄猫饭。

 

可就是这么一个从来没想过红的萌宠博主，最后还是火了。神说，要有猫，而安东尼奥·萨列里恰好有一只黑猫。

 

整件事的契机就是一张皇后趴在琴盖上的照片——您能看到我吗？

 

黑猫闭上金色的眼睛缩成一团，饶是萨列里也在屋子里找了一番。他一发现皇后趴在琴盖上，就没忍住拍了张照片发到网上去。这本来没什么，可皇后趴的是一架斯坦威三角钢琴。那琴萨列里精心养护，虽是放在窗台附近，却配上了厚重的窗帘以遮挡阳光。

 

一时之间，价格不菲的钢琴、精致的装潢，让人们对皇后背后的铲屎官产生了无限兴趣。

 

【哇哦！博主会弹钢琴吗？想听。】

 

【我就知道有猫的人都不会很穷。】

 

【想看皇后和你一起弹钢琴。】

 

【LOL，确实看不到皇后了，想看弹钢琴。】

 

萨列里坐在琴凳上浏览了几条，本应成为焦点的皇后却被钢琴抢了风头。他皱起眉头，事情的发展有些出乎他意料。他侧头看向皇后，黑猫也在看他。那双金色的眼睛盯着他，接着便因为打哈欠再度眯了起来。

 

“你想弹钢琴吗，Queen？”

 

黑猫喵了一声，说不好是想还是不想。萨列里把猫捞到怀里，打开琴盖露出黑白相间的琴键。猫歪着头，显然是被勾起了兴趣。

 

安东尼奥左手拿着手机，让摄像头对准琴键打开了录像模式。他轻轻握着皇后的爪子，按下最近的琴键。钢琴发出的声音把猫咪吓了一跳，拱起身子的样子却让萨列里笑出了声。他继续让皇后按下更多的琴键，而猫咪似乎也在偏头去分辨不同的声音。

 

可没几下猫儿就腻了，龇牙咧嘴地从铲屎官手里抽回自己的爪子。安东尼奥见状，便单手弹起钢琴逗弄它。画面中，一只骨节分明的手在琴键上移动着，修剪过指甲而显得圆润可爱的指头敲击出美妙的音乐。猫儿瞪大眼睛，高举着黑爪子去追安东尼奥的手，喵喵的叫声里还混杂着男人好听的笑声。

 

这段不到两分钟的视频被迅速传开，可评论的内容却远远超过萨列里的预想。

 

【天啊，我才发现我竟然是个手控。】

 

【求求你天天带着皇后弹钢琴吧！】

 

【太好了，看来我不是唯一一个想舔手的变态。】

 

【我觉得博主一定长得很好看，笑声真好听。】

 

【皇后很有音乐天赋呢，看来是随铲屎官了。】

 

【强烈要求博主直播！】

 

......

 

萨列里放下手机，一脸茫然地看着自己家的猫，而猫儿却懒得与他对视。它玩够了，便从铲屎官身上轻盈跳下。家里最近新安置了爬架，安东尼奥算是失宠了。

 

他转而盯着钢琴，索性演奏了起来。

 

尽管生活在这么个网络如此发达的年代，安东尼奥·萨列里却不太喜欢社交这一套。被放在一旁的手机不断发来新消息提示，可他专注于弹奏钢琴，并没有理会。做乐队指挥，除了准确的节拍概念，更需要对音乐本身有较深入的研究和理解。对于安东尼奥·萨列里来说，演奏本身不仅能让他融于音乐，更对指挥有所帮助。

 

皇后趴在爬架顶端看它的铲屎官，后者一身黑衣，简直要与这钢琴、这音乐化为一体。

 

它喜欢这个人类，看上去不那么愚蠢，虽然饭做得不太好吃。

 

 

 

“沃尔夫冈，你在干什么呢？”

 

阿洛伊西娅甜美的声音在沃尔夫冈·莫扎特耳边响起，吓得后者猛地按上锁屏。若是被人发现知名美妆博主在用小号暗搓搓地关注新晋萌宠博主，肯定是会引起热议的。

 

作为有上万粉丝群体的网络红人，莫扎特实在是太清楚网上这些言论的威力了。

 

没有得到回答的阿洛伊西娅只是撅噘嘴，施施然地整理裙子坐在莫扎特旁边的椅子上。她和沃尔夫冈一样，都是应邀来参加这次活动的。但不同于后者，阿洛伊西娅是网络上的搭配达人兼模特。她身材高挑，长相灵动，之前和莫扎特合作过几次，可谓是惊艳全场。

 

而今天作为化妆师的莫扎特则打扮得比较低调，他穿着复古的暗色礼服，几乎只化了标志性的眼线。

 

活动马上就要开始了，可他的心思却全放在自己面前的手机上。

 

作为美妆博主，他的关注列表里几乎全是自己领域相关的朋友、或是各大彩妆品牌相关的账号。他第一次发现杀人交响曲是用小号刷到的，那段人猫大战的视频几乎让他笑得在沙发上打滚。自那以后，他就开始注意起这只叫皇后的功夫猫咪了。

 

杀人交响曲几乎每天都更新，但内容也就是简单的猫片。比起萌宠博主，他看起来更像是个一心晒猫的铲屎官。

 

沃尔夫冈并未关注他的账号，只是想到了会时不时地跑去看看。可就在昨晚，他看到了杀人交响曲和猫一起弹钢琴的视频。这男人年龄大概和他相当，却十分注重生活品质；哪怕在家里都穿着黑色的衬衫，却可以笑着用猫爪去按钢琴。他看着对方在黑白琴键上移动的手指，突然发现自己竟然也是个手控。

 

他昨晚看了三遍，今天早上起来看了一遍，刚才没忍住又看了一遍。

 

阿洛伊西娅叫他的时候，沃尔夫冈·莫扎特正用小号关注了人家。不仅如此，他还用小号关注了自己作为美妆博主的大号。

 

__如果他点进来，总会看到的吧....._ _

 

“我们该去后台了。”阿洛伊西娅提醒道，莫扎特忙先她一步站起身，绅士地将她拉了起来。等做完了这些，他又把手机揣进裤兜里。他得找个机会把大号切回来，免得主持人突然让他在台上发布动态什么的。

 

__不知为什么，他想认识这个杀人交响曲。_ _

__

 

 

四位数。

 

一夜之间涨了几百粉丝，名为杀人交响曲的萌宠博主感到有些受宠若惊。

 

由于周末晚上有演出，因此萨列里准备好猫粮就得出门了。直到搭乘地铁到达剧院，他才看完昨晚粉丝的回复。关于皇后的占据四成，关于他和皇后的占据两成，剩下的则全部都是求直播和弹琴的。

 

粉丝数依旧在增加，虽然速度有所减缓，却也是上涨的势头。

 

难得地，乐团指挥萨列里先生有些心不在焉。他们还在彩排，但几乎所有人都发现了这一点。罗森博格趁着休息时间过来跟他咬了两句耳朵，大意就是让萨列里专心些，下了班想怎么和那猫主子弹琴都行。这让萨列里有些不好意思，乐团里的不少人都知道他养猫，说不准就有谁像罗森博格那样天天关注着杀人交响曲。

 

休息结束之际，他最后一次看了遍自己的账号，名为活到爆的星星的用户关注了他。

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

杀人交响曲已经三天没更新过视频了。

 

沃尔夫冈·莫扎特举着手机在床上打了个滚，把之前裹到身上的被子重新摊开。其他粉丝同样在底下留言求更视频——原本吸猫吸得好好的，却发现猫的主人更好吸。

 

他坐起身子，知道自己应该考虑起明天的直播内容了。

 

可仅仅几秒种后，这位敬业的美妆博主就再度顺势倒了下去。他胡乱地把枕头堆在脑后，愤愤地找出杀人交响曲昨天更新的照片。那是一碗猫饭，看不出是什么的食材拌和在一起，但意外地让人觉得好吃。沃尔夫冈想不明白这东西怎么会是一碗猫饭，接着想到皇后的主人用那双好看的手在厨房里忙活，就为了给黑猫做一碗饭。

 

沃尔夫冈·莫扎特有点儿不开心，他饿了。

 

【求求大师录个做猫饭的视频吧，看得人都饿了。】

 

他把手机锁屏，随手扔在床上。家里大概还有些面条，和猫饭比起来也不算太糟。

 

 

 

安东尼奥·萨列里确实在思忖着该不该录个视频。

 

皇后因为他周末演出晚归而有些不太开心，铲屎官萨列里为了让它高兴起来，特意在网上找了新的猫饭菜谱。他虽是一个人住，却也是过得精致。大到鸡鱼牛这样的肉类、小到南瓜胡萝卜这样的蔬菜，只要不是太过稀奇的食材，家里都一应俱全。

 

他不常做饭，但总是琢磨着给猫做饭。猫粮其实并不糟糕，但安东尼奥想就算是猫也无法忍受每天都吃相同的东西。

 

昨晚的猫饭大获全胜，他终于击败爬架，回到皇后心中第一的位置。可照片一发出，求做法的评论就接踵而来。尽管安东尼奥迅速贴出了步骤，也依旧收到了希望能发布视频教程的回复。他有些头疼，社交网络上的事已经在不知不觉间影响到了他的现实生活。

 

他原本是在沙发上看书的，而皇后也窝在他腿上。可每翻几页，他就想看看自己的社交软件。终于，在活到爆的星星留言求视频后，萨列里按捺不住了。

 

不知为何，他记住了这个用户名。也许是因为他出现的时间太过恰好，总之安东尼奥·萨列里在自己四位数的粉丝里记住了这个名字。他只关注了两个人，除了自己还有一个叫沃菲的美妆博主，而安东尼奥对后者没什么兴趣。

 

“Queen，你还想吃昨天的猫饭吗？”

 

他抚摸着黑猫头上的毛，用食指和中指轻轻按压着它耳朵的位置。安东尼奥在周日的演出前涂了黑色的指甲油，是乐团的人一致推荐的，就连罗森博格也说那和他配极了。

 

黑猫喵了一声，金色的瞳孔里似乎并不是赞同的神色。但安东尼奥权当他的皇后是乐意的，毕竟昨天做的猫饭全都被它吃掉了。家里的食材还剩了不少，今天再做一份要比昨天容易得多。

 

安东尼奥洗干净手，接着是菜板和刀子。皇后跳上料理台，喵喵地伸出舌头。

 

__自己这是在干什么呢？_ _

 

乐团指挥一边在心中对自己发问，一边点开录像模式。他思忖着该用怎样的开场白，自我介绍说自己是杀人交响曲未免太过难以启齿。他弯下腰查看了摄像头的角度，菜板、食材、皇后，非常完美。

 

萨列里再次洗干净手，开始把南瓜和胡萝卜切成更容易处理的小块。皇后显然对这些蔬菜不太感兴趣，它趴在那儿，不一会儿就开始舔自己的爪子。

 

但当铲屎官开始处理牛肉和鸡胸肉的时候，它就坐不住了。安东尼奥把精力集中于刀下的肉上，他忙着切丁，而皇后走路又没有声音。等他发现的时候，猫咪已经在蹭他挽起的袖子下露出的手臂了。安东尼奥放下刀子，他轻轻用手肘把猫咪推开，可皇后又蹭了回来。

 

“坏猫咪，”他把菜板拿得远了点儿，“你还想不想吃饭了？”

 

“喵呜——”

 

皇后蹲坐在那儿，仰起头看着自己的铲屎官。安东尼奥脸上没什么变化，可实际上却是觉得心都要被这小家伙给萌到化成一滩水。

 

“喵——喵——你这坏猫，”他说道，却忍不住笑了，“请到一边去等着吧，Queen。”

 

仿佛是听懂了他的话，猫咪真的趴在原地等了起来。萨列里看了眼手机，重新拿起刀子加快了速度。小锅里煮着的是切成块的胡萝卜和南瓜，大锅里则是切成丁的牛肉和鸡胸肉。把食材放进锅里后，他便按下了暂停。

 

大约十分钟过后，安东尼奥按下继续。南瓜和胡萝卜已经煮熟了，肉则需要更久的时间。考虑到中间的暂停，他提高声音解释道：“大约需要煮十分钟，我按了暂停。”

 

那之后，他又花了几分钟把南瓜和胡萝卜切成丁、接着用勺子碾成泥。等做完了这些，他便关了火取出煮好的牛肉和鸡胸肉，由于家里没有搅拌机，他只能选择用刀将肉剁碎。

 

“如果家里有搅拌机，可以直接把肉类搅拌。”

 

他剁得小心谨慎，毕竟对萨列里而言，手指受伤也会变成一件麻烦的事。这时候的皇后已经按捺不住了，猫儿一边舔着鼻子，一边喵呜喵呜地叫着。安东尼奥抬起胳膊，几乎是傻笑着地蹭了蹭猫的头顶。

 

几分钟后，切碎的肉类和南瓜胡萝卜泥就被放到碗里了。萨列里从柜子里拿出预拌粉、卵磷脂和营养膏，拿着勺子把这些东西搅拌均匀。

 

这时候的皇后都已经开始舔他的手了，那舌头从手背舔到指缝，让安东尼奥抖抖手腕把碗捧了起来。见状，黑猫站起身子，用爪子去够铲屎官怀里的猫饭。

 

“你这馋猫。”

 

等到猫饭被放到皇后专用的碗里、而猫咪正在那儿大快朵颐时，安东尼奥终于完成了录制。不到二十分钟，他可从来没发布过这么久的视频。可看到他做猫饭期间粉丝的留言，萨列里只能把这录完的东西发了上去。

 

这可越来越不像他了，安东尼奥把手机放在料理台上，盯着自己拌猫饭的碗。

 

他看了眼还在低头吃饭的皇后，偷偷尝了口自己做的猫饭。

 

 

 

沃尔夫冈·莫扎特煮坨了他的面条。

 

杀人交响曲更新了视频，就在他刚把面放到锅里的时候。而将近二十分钟，沃尔夫冈都弓着身子坐在自家的料理台上，傻笑着捧着手机。

 

若是有第二个人看见了这一幕，大概会断言说锅里煮的是莫扎特脑子。

 

没有经过任何后期处理，完全就是手机前置摄像头拍下的录像。杀人交响曲一贯地沉默寡言，可那涂了黑色甲油的手却让莫扎特直接炸了。那双好看的手甩掉上面的水珠，稳稳地拿着刀开始处理食材。哪怕他只是在切瓜砍菜，似乎都有种难以言喻的优雅。皇后的捣乱让男人出言制止，但那声“坏猫咪”和“喵——”却让莫扎特二次爆炸。

 

这一次没了作为背景音乐的钢琴，杀人交响曲的嗓音好听到让莫扎特来来回回听了七八遍。他现在发现自己不仅是个手控，还是个声控。

 

当皇后粉色的舌头舔着他的指缝、而铲屎官轻笑出声时，沃尔夫冈·莫扎特终于撞上了头顶的橱柜。他嗷地叫出声，却是一手捂着头、另一只手继续端着手机。等视频结束后，他又退回去看了遍舔手的部分。

 

这可太糟糕了。

 

他奋力地抢救着面，这糟糕却是说给自己听的。这事说起来有点儿诡异，毕竟沃尔夫冈·莫扎特不是什么十几岁的情窦初开的孩子了，可他是真的有点儿嫉妒杀人交响曲的猫。

 

莫扎特食不知味地吃着面条，魂不守舍地又看了遍做猫饭的视频。然而再度关上视频时，底下的评论就有些令人看不下去了。

 

【黑色指甲油？这是不是有点儿太那个了？】

 

【我想当他的猫，我想舔他的手！】

 

【天啊！请叫我坏猫咪！我愿意一辈子吃你做的饭！】

 

【单身、养猫、黑色指甲油？搞艺术的是不是很多gay？】

 

【人家是不是gay跟你们有什么关系？跟猫饭和皇后有什么关系？看你的视频吧！】

 

【突然想起来皇后是只母猫......】

 

......

 

很显然，杀人交响曲的黑色指甲油引起了过多的注意。沃尔夫冈·莫扎特作为美妆博主刚出道时，也面临过这样的局面。人们好像总是对男人装扮自己颇有说辞，但追求美不过是一种天性、而别人做什么又和自己有什么关系呢？

 

愤怒之余，沃尔夫冈又有些担心。经他观察，杀人交响曲是个寡言的人，他们家的装修也没有过于明艳的色彩。这样一个人，他很担心杀人交响曲会就此从网络上消失。

 

毕竟，比起粉丝万千的宠物博主，他真的好像只是想当个晒猫的铲屎官。

 

莫扎特放下叉子，十指交叉向前抻了抻。他挺直腰板举起手机，决心要把那些令人不悦的声音一个一个都怼回去。

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

安东尼奥·萨列里觉得有些不知所措。

 

他自然是看到了昨天那些令人不悦的评论，也确实如沃尔夫冈·莫扎特所猜想的那样有了远离社交网络的念头。但就在他重新登录昨日逃避般地退掉的账号的第二天，活到爆的星星就刷了他的屏。

 

所有，所有针对杀人交响曲的言论，都被他评论了一遍。

 

【黑色指甲油？这是不是有点儿太那个了？】

 

[ _ _太哪个了？是黑色有问题还是指甲油有问题？__ ]

 

【单身、养猫、黑色指甲油？搞艺术的是不是很多gay？】

 

[ _ _您这么懂，该不会您就是个这样的__ _ _gay__ _ _吧？杀人交响曲是不是__ _ _gay__ _ _又跟他单不单身、养不养猫、涂不涂指甲油有什么关系呢？__ ]

 

【突然想起来皇后是只母猫......】

 

[ _ _您也突然想起来您是个男人了吧......__ ]

 

【呕，这世界上还有不是gay的男人吗？】

 

[ _ _可惜您爸爸不是__ _ _gay__ _ _。__ ]

 

......

 

皇后喵喵地跳上他的床，看着自己的主人惊诧地瞪大眼睛盯着手里的小薄片。它饿了，可安东尼奥这个铲屎的从睁开眼睛起就在那摆弄那小东西。

 

“Queen，”萨列里把他的猫捞到怀里，“你可有个了不得的粉丝了。”

 

他再度点进活到爆的星星的主页，发现对方已经涨了几十粉丝。在做猫饭的视频下，他发布的每条评论几乎都会得到别人的支持。有些是因为杀人交响曲和他的猫，有些则单纯是因为他噎人的回复太过精彩。

 

【干得好，哥们，我挺你！】

 

【那些蠢猪就应该闭上他们的嘴，真是管得宽！】

 

【fo你了！希望粉头能让Queen和他的铲屎官多搞些视频出来！】

 

粉头这个词令萨列里咂了咂舌，他还特意去谷歌了一下这词的含义——粉丝团的头目。光是头目这词就让他打了个激灵。他再度点进活到爆的星星的主页，这账号里几乎空空如也，头像看起来也给人一种随手在网上找了张星星图片的感觉。这人大概是个刚接触社交网络的孩子，就连评论都这么初生牛犊不怕虎。

 

安东尼奥·萨列里为人谦逊——主要是就算嫉妒他也不会表达出来，像这样舌战群雄的壮举，他这辈子估计都干不出来。

 

他虽然不常接触社交网络，但那些网络暴力他还是略有耳闻的。大概是出于对粉丝的关爱，安东尼奥决定给活到爆的星星发一些私信，既要感谢他对自己的支持、与昨天浩荡的反击，更要告诉这孩子要多注意些自己的语言。

 

当然，就是因为他不常接触社交网络，才会完全没想到这么一个主页干净却说话狠厉的人，完全有可能是某个网络红人的小号这一可能性。

 

 

 

沃尔夫冈·莫扎特收到私信的时候，正在直播撸妆。

 

他用的是电脑，因此根本没把小号从手机上切回来。他刚画完最棘手的眼妆，就看到自己的屏幕亮了。一看到那是来自杀人交响曲的私信，他便没忍住在直播过程中看了起来。

 

__您好，活到爆的星星，请原谅我的冒昧打扰。_ _

__

“不，这可一点儿都不冒昧......”意识到自己把心里想的话说了出来，沃尔夫冈赶紧切换到直播的状态。他有些茫然地看着手里刚用过的睫毛膏，愣了下说道：“那么接下来我们该涂睫毛膏了，要注意不要碰到刚化好的眼妆。”

 

【等等，他不是刚涂过睫毛膏吗？】

 

【这大概又是什么新的化妆手法吧，沃菲为你打开新世界大门。】

 

“那么化好最复杂、最精致的眼妆后，我们现在要开始着手底妆了。”

 

__首先要谢谢您一直以来对我和_ _ __Queen_ _ __的支持，尤其是对_ _ __Queen_ _ __的喜爱。我的皇后正在喵喵叫呢，它一定是在感谢您。_ _

__

电脑上的摄像头看不到平放在桌子上的手机，因此也就没人能搞清楚为什么他们一向对着屏幕大大方方地展示自己的美妆博主今天像变了个人似的一直低垂着眼睛。沃尔夫冈手上动作不停，但那刷子可实在是在一个地方停留太久了。

 

【等等，沃菲他、他用隔离了吗？】

 

【噫！我怎么觉得那亮闪闪的东西不太像隔离也不太像粉底呢？那是高光吧！】

 

【沃菲！你是在用高光当粉底吧？！】

 

沃尔夫冈·莫扎特抬起头，局促又敷衍地对着摄像头笑了一下。他显然没发现自己的妆容有什么问题，更没发现评论区早已炸开了锅。

 

__我看到了您昨天在猫饭视频下面的回复，那真的......令人相当地印象深刻。我得说我非常感谢您对于那些言论的回复——它们着实让人有些困扰。但我也必须得跟您说，哪怕是在网络上，我们也应注意自己的言行。关于网络暴力的报道层出不穷，我不希望您因为我和Queen而惹上些不必要的麻烦。_ _

__

****他这是在关心我吗？** **

 

莫扎特傻笑着，拖过自己的修容盘。他飘飘然地盯着屏幕里自己的脸，没来由地笑了一下。修容的过程简直被精简到极限，不过这位博主确实不太需要修容。

 

__冒昧地写下这么一段文字，希望不会给您造成困扰。再次感谢您，并祝您生活愉快。_ _

__

私信的内容到这里就结束了，莫扎特既有立马回复的冲动，又想从头再读上几遍。他一想到那个涂着黑色指甲油的男人靠在料理台上，边盯着在他脚边吃饭的猫边用他好看的手指在屏幕上敲打这些礼貌却又不疏远的文字，他就有种想把自己埋在枕头里尖叫的冲动。

 

因此，他随意扭开一只深色的口红，用力地在下唇上涂抹起来。

 

“那么，今天的最后一步就是唇妆了。”

 

【这绝对已经算是播出事故了吧，我不相信这是他的新化法！】

 

【他究竟在看什么？？？？？？】

 

【觉得妆好看的大概只有我一个人吧，哈哈哈......】

 

“好了朋友们，”他抿着嘴唇，试图把嘴上的口红均匀蹭开，“今天的教程就到这里了，我是沃菲，爱你们！Mua！”

 

在标志性的飞吻中，沃尔夫冈·莫扎特结束了今天的直播。不过若说平时的飞吻是满到能溢出屏幕，今天的大概还没等观众收到，就颤颤巍巍地落了地。可他全然不觉，甚至连妆都没卸就抱着手机跳上了床，把那些亮晶晶的东西蹭了整整一枕头。

 

 

 

萨列里还没收拾干净猫碗，就收到了活到爆的星星的回复。

 

也正如莫扎特所猜，他确实是靠在料理台上敲出的私信。不过对方若是知道杀人交响曲还穿着黑色的丝绸睡袍，估计会在直播时把眼影盘直接当做口红盘。

 

__您并没有给我造成任何困扰！收到您的私信我非常开心！_ _

__

安东尼奥把食盆放到一边，甩干净手上的水。皇后跳上料理台，萨列里抱起它，用自己的下巴去蹭它的头。猫儿享受地眯起眼睛，并不在意自己铲屎官的胡子。它比任何人都清楚自己的主人有多么柔软的面颊，也比任何人都能享受到这个。

 

__我非常喜欢您，也非常喜欢Queen，私心说一句希望您能更新更多视频！我希望那些言论并没有让您感到很难过，还是有很多像我一样非常支持、喜欢您和Queen的人的。我会听您的话注意自己在网络上的言行的，但我不能向您保证——如果以后还有人恶语中伤您，我一定会给予反击的。_ _

__

明明只是一段来自网友的文字，这里面的内容却叫萨列里有些心跳加速起来。

 

__希望您不会因为我刚才不成熟的言论讨厌我，但我真的没法骗您。希望您能继续更新猫片和视频，永远爱您和您的猫。愿您生活愉快。_ _

__

“喵呜——”

 

皇后的叫声让安东尼奥如梦初醒，他眨了眨眼睛，这才发现自己不知何时放下了猫、还扬起了嘴角。他把手机锁了屏放得远远的，迅速洗干净猫碗。一直到晚饭时间，乐团指挥萨列里都让自己醉心于下次演出的曲目。

 

然而当天晚上，杀人交响曲的粉丝就心满意足地看到了他们梦寐以求的视频。

 

Queen坐在自己铲屎官的大腿上，金色的大眼睛盯着眼前的钢琴键。杀人交响曲穿着白色的衬衫，煞有介事地戴着黑色的领花。他的手指时不时地出现在画面里，而《小星星变奏曲》在他手下流水般地倾泻而出。

 

谢谢，这是视频唯一的介绍语。

 

一时之间，对杀人交响曲略有耳闻的人都知道他这是在向活到爆的星星致谢。可萨列里不知道的是，这简直坐实了活到爆的星星是杀人交响曲粉头的传言。捧着手机的莫扎特把那视频下载了一份、保存到电脑里一份、存到硬盘里一份、又上传了一份。

 

安东尼奥发了视频后就关闭了消息提示，他已经不再去质问自己究竟在做什么了。Queen还窝在他大腿上，可一人一猫已经转移到沙发上了。他刷着首页，除却被塞进来的新闻就是自己关注的其他萌宠博主。

 

然而在一条相关的推送里，他看见了那个被活到爆的星星关注的叫沃菲的美妆博主——

 

****直播事故！高光？粉底？傻傻分不清。** **

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

安东尼奥·萨列里得说，他长这么大，从未见过如此神乎其神的化妆手法。

 

倒不是说他有多了解这事，只是如此明显的播出事故，已经不需要常识来加以佐证了。每次上台指挥前，剧院里的化妆师都会给他化上淡妆，至少萨列里知道该把带颜色的润唇膏抿匀、亮闪闪的高光不应该用得如此靠前。

 

万幸的是，这个叫沃菲的博主长相灵动，性格声音都很讨喜，哪怕是这么个妆也不算太糟。鬼使神差地，安东尼奥关注了沃菲。

 

音乐家放下手机，却不由自主地开始想关注这么个博主的活到爆的星星会是个怎样的人。这听上去太不像他了，可对方作为他在互联网上第一个有交集的陌生人，会有这样的好奇心也是无可避免。在他看来，对方若不是年纪不大，就是性格锋芒毕露。他摸着Queen柔顺的黑毛，不知该不该去回复对方的私信——哪怕他已用视频作为回复并表示了感谢，可那依旧不太正式不是吗？

 

距离周末的演出还有一段时间，安东尼奥若有所思地看着黑猫，决定放任自己暂时沉浸在社交网络里。

 

 

 

“您直播的时候究竟在干嘛啊，沃尔夫冈？一副丢了魂的样子。”

 

阿洛伊西娅把玩着插着橄榄的牙签，细声细语地责备道。女人天生有一副好嗓子，唱起歌来轻盈缥缈。她周末又受邀出席了一个活动，这才刚结束就被莫扎特拉到了清吧。

 

坐在对面的沃尔夫冈·莫扎特把脸埋在胳膊里，沮丧地刷着手机。他的播出事故已经被传遍了大江南北，各路好友纷纷点赞。如果自己待在家，他甚至会被空气给活活闷死。这太糟糕了，他不仅在那之后就没收到杀人交响曲的回复——那“谢谢”的视频不算，看到的人都有份——还发现自己搞砸了直播。

 

“沃尔夫冈，您在听吗？”

 

阿洛伊西娅直接收走了他的手机，指甲敲打着屏幕，一副不得到答案就不会把手机还给他的做派。

 

“我要把我的高光都扔了。”

 

莫扎特让自己的额头贴上桌子，接着交替着把左脸右脸都贴上去。那直播视频简直惨不忍睹，他一闭上眼睛就是自己亮闪闪的整张脸、像没涂匀的油漆一样的口红。老天，杀了他吧——沃尔夫冈·莫扎特，死于羞愧。

 

“这跟高光没关系——恩？竟然还有人会关注您？”阿洛伊西娅划开屏幕，轻车熟路地输了密码。她和莫扎特认识有一阵了，自然是知道对方的部分秘密。

 

“这名字，杀人交响......”

 

她还没等念完，对面原本在装死的莫扎特就猛地直起身子抢过了手机。阿洛伊西娅看着他眉飞色舞的样子，一时语塞。她皱起眉，突然觉得这名字有些耳熟。女人突然想起，这不就是康斯坦斯最近关注的铲屎官吗？她妹妹倒是喜欢小动物，可有些笨手笨脚。这个杀人交响曲最近在发做猫饭的视频，妈妈还在不知情的情况下误食了几口家里的实验品。

 

“您也喜欢猫？还是说您也要养猫？”

 

“不，我是喜欢猫主人。”

 

莫扎特忙着截图留念、切换小号，等到他反应过来不小心托出了自己的那些小心思，阿洛伊西娅已经像猫一样看着他了。

 

不，那不是猫，莫扎特纠正自己，而是什么更邪恶、更八卦的生物。

 

“别这么看着我，阿洛伊西娅。”沃尔夫冈把背贴在椅子上，“我今天可是出直播事故了。”

 

“然而您爱慕的人今天关注您了，这难道还不够弥补吗？”阿洛伊西娅近乎是在撒娇了，“讲讲吧，沃尔夫冈，您总需要个人帮您出谋划策吧。”

 

莫扎特沉默着，但他确实被说动了心思。他沃尔夫冈·莫扎特虽然也是驰骋情场的浪荡子，但还从来没经历过网恋。不，他从未经历过如此强烈地想要奔现的网恋。

 

“其实也没什么好讲的，”沃尔夫冈又开始闷闷不乐起来，“我还注册了个小号，帮他怼人来着。在杀人交响曲看来，我可能就是个做事冲动的小粉丝吧。直播的时候他给我发了私信，我就......天啊，阿洛伊西娅，您说，我现在是不是像个恋爱中的傻瓜？而且还是最悲哀的那种单恋？”

 

女人想点头的，但是出于某种情谊以及八卦到更多的心态，阿洛伊西娅选择跳过这个问题：“怪不得您直播的时候搞成那样......不过您还注册了个小号，这可真是——等等，您不会就是活到爆的星星吧？”

 

“您是怎么？”莫扎特眨眨眼睛，“有那么明显吗？”

 

阿洛伊西娅摇摇头：“是康斯坦斯，她也在养猫。她跟我说有个很厉害的粉丝帮交响曲先生怼了回去。莫扎特，您现在已经是您爱慕的人的粉头了。”

 

“最糟糕的是，康斯坦斯因此对您陷入了某种莫名的崇拜。”

 

莫扎特痴痴地笑了起来：“当个粉头也算是有进展，最起码我可以因为其他粉丝的催更去跟他说话了。”

 

韦伯小姐恨铁不成钢地看着他：“您喜欢交响曲先生哪里啊？”

 

“我......”沃尔夫冈盯着自己的手机，屏幕上正是他和杀人交响曲白天的对话，“我不知道，我喜欢他弹钢琴、做猫饭的样子，天啊我太嫉妒那只猫了！我还喜欢他的声音，他学猫叫还有说‘坏猫咪’的时候——”莫扎特突然止住话头，“上帝啊，我听起来简直像个变态！”

 

这是她今晚第二次想点头，但阿洛伊西娅依旧忍住了：“沃尔夫冈，这不就说明您很喜欢他吗？您能看到的、听到的哪怕只是那么一点儿，您却都非常喜欢。”

 

安慰并没有起到多大作用，沃尔夫冈还是趴在桌子上刷着手机。直播事故只会让他觉得丢脸一阵子，但自己的爱情之路如此漫长却连下一步都不知道该怎么走，沃尔夫冈·莫扎特就难免感到心灰意冷了。

 

阿洛伊西娅没忍住揉上那头蓬松的金发：“谈恋爱也不是一天两天，您......”

 

“他回复我了！！”

 

莫扎特腾地直起身子，吓得阿洛伊西娅触电般地缩回了手。但很快，女人就凑上前去八卦道：“他回复您什么了？”

 

 

 

【我想还是应该再跟您说一声，真的很感谢您，希望您喜欢那首《小星星变奏曲》。】

 

安东尼奥有些惴惴不安，不知自己这样会不会是在给别人添麻烦。但于情于理，他都觉得自己欠对方一句谢谢。

 

【我很喜欢那首曲子啊！谢谢大师！您现在心情好些了吗？如果心情不好，我推荐您去看美妆博主沃菲的视频哦！】

 

阿洛伊西娅吃惊地看着他，她真是小瞧莫扎特了。说好的那视频让你很难过呢？

 

【看过了，事实上我刚才关注他了。他的化妆技术，令人印象深刻。】

 

【哇哦！您关注了我很喜欢的美妆博主！您也喜欢他吗？】

 

这个问题让萨列里犯愁了，他总不能说自己是因为对方才知道他、莫名其妙就关注了他吧？他有些自责，自己为何刚才要脱口而出关注了沃菲呢？Queen喵呜地叫了一声，安东尼奥赶紧换了个方式给它顺毛。

 

【只看了他一个视频，还不太了解。】

 

这个问题让莫扎特为难了，他大可以利用小号向杀人交响曲推荐自己，但直觉告诉他对方似乎对作为美妆博主的自己并不太感兴趣。阿洛伊西娅不知何时已经把椅子搬到了他身边，女人提醒道：“换个话题啊，沃尔夫冈。”

 

对方不再秒回，这让萨列里开始猜疑自己是不是说错话了。活到爆的星星只关注了他和沃菲，他是不是该把话说得更委婉些？

 

【其实我有些事情想咨询您，大师。】

 

【您直接问就好，不用叫我大师。】

 

【我也有养猫，您能推荐一些猫咪用品吗？】

 

【能告诉我您家的猫是什么样的吗？有些用品比如沐浴露是分长毛短毛的。】

 

沃尔夫冈惊恐地看着阿洛伊西娅，后者明显也有些慌张——毕竟说自己有猫是她的主意。女人拿起手机当下就想谷歌几个猫的品种，却后知后觉地想到康斯坦斯的猫。

 

“我给你发几张康斯坦斯的猫片！”

 

等莫扎特手忙脚乱地把照片发过去，安东尼奥已经换好睡衣了。这不怪他，毕竟康斯坦斯热衷于和她的猫合影，从阿洛伊西娅的手机里找到一张单独的照片真是太难了。

 

【真是只漂亮的蓝猫，您把它照料得很好呢，它叫什么名字？】

 

“您妹妹的猫叫什么名字？”

 

“您自己取一个就好，”阿洛伊西娅解释道，“猫跟狗不一样，您叫它，它几乎不会回复您。沃尔夫冈，您是不是一点儿关于猫的经验都没有？您可千万别露馅了。”

 

莫扎特沉吟片刻，终于敲定了猫的名字。

 

【它叫King。】

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

    

“您真是越来越像个中年网瘾了！”

 

罗森博格的话叫萨列里一时语塞，说不准是该先反驳中年还是该反驳网瘾那部分。乐团里的女士们嘻嘻哈哈地笑了起来，毕竟这已经不是他们的经理第一次在排练室里逮到首席指挥玩手机了。

 

互联网是个好东西，大家几乎是看着安东尼奥日渐沉迷的。

 

“我只是回答一些关于养猫的问题......”

 

“哼，”罗森博格用鼻子喷了口气，“我看又是那个什么‘活到爆的星星’吧，谁都知道萌宠博主杀人交响曲有个了不得的粉头！怼人的话，东一句！西一句！”

 

萨列里猛地站起身把罗森博格拉到一边去，对方和他互关也就算了，但把网上的事拿到现实中来说，安东尼奥·萨列里这个注重隐私的人可承担不起。乐团的女士们已经很好奇他在刷什么了，萨列里可不想让她们嗅到更多了。

 

“您别在现实里说网上的事！”萨列里小声道，“也请别那么说活到爆的星星。”

 

罗森博格瞪大眼睛：“您这可是把网络上的事搞到现实中来了，您今天是要做猫饭、还是要弹钢琴呢，嗯？坏坏坏坏坏猫咪！”

 

他边说还边下了个腰，气得安东尼奥抿紧嘴唇。其他人的窃笑声根本藏都藏不住，哪怕他们其实听不见罗森博格都说了什么，这也够萨列里受的了。乐团指挥转身就走，罗森博格表情惨淡地摇了摇头——他感觉自己就像发现班上优等生沉迷手机的班主任老师。

 

 _ _他要真的只是沉迷手机就好了__ ，经理看着萨列里的背影， _ _可别像那些中学生小鬼一样，整天捧着手机就是为了网恋。__

 

 

 

【抱歉，刚刚工作上有些事耽误了。】

 

这点，班主任老师罗森博格还真是说对了，安东尼奥·萨列里确实在和活到爆的星星聊天。那天的King事件着实让他的脑袋嗡地一响，但萨列里安慰自己，这只是个巧合。不过就算真的有什么，这位音乐家也不会承认自己想歪过。

 

【您是搞音乐的吧？您钢琴弹得那么好，一定是很棒的音乐家。抱歉，我总是跟您说话，是不是打扰您工作了？】

 

活到爆的星星的回复一如既往来得很快，如他所说，这几天安东尼奥一直和对方保持着联系。有些时候是传递关于粉丝的催更，但更多时候只是关于养猫的问题。

 

【没有，现在是休息时间。是的，我确实从事跟音乐有关的工作，不过只有周末比较忙。】

 

【我的工作性质跟您差不多呢，也是周末比较忙，平时基本都没事。】

 

这让安东尼奥愣了一下，他本以为活到爆的星星会是个学生，平时上课，周末或是兼职或是玩乐。乐团指挥把后背靠在墙上，一身黑衣衬得他身材修长。不时有其他人经过，都好奇地看着捧着手机打字的萨列里。

 

这可不怪他们，毕竟安东尼奥·萨列里最初给人的印象就是刻板传统——说这个人靠书信和人交流都会有人相信的。

 

萨列里被看得有些不自在，他看了眼时间，决定到人更少的楼梯间去。

 

【您也从事音乐行业吗？】

 

【不，我是指我的工作也需要观众。】

 

没等他想更多，对方就发了个链接过来。安东尼奥打开网址，加载出来的是一个三层游乐盘的猫玩具。每层都放了颜色鲜艳的轨道球或是毛绒老鼠，猫用爪子去抓只会让里头的东西滚得更远。这东西萨列里之前给Queen买过，深得它欢心。但有一天，安东尼奥转个身的时间，就发现自己的猫把头卡在最上面的圆盘中心里了。

 

那简直就是场灾难，他不仅要立马把爱猫拯救出来，还要安慰它、确保它不要胡乱挣扎。萨列里当天就把那玩具扔掉了，就在他处理完手上的抓伤后。

 

【您感觉这个怎么样？我看演示视频觉得还不错！】

 

【这个绝对是Queen的噩梦了，它以前被卡过头......】

 

对方连回了三个惊恐的表情，叫安东尼奥笑出了声。他还是用不惯这些，有那么几次，粉丝在他的表情下回复过什么老年表情包。

 

楼梯间里略微有些冷，却要安静得多。萨列里刷着聊天框，这才发现自己一直在等活到爆的星星的回复。这个认知叫他有些心情复杂，安东尼奥虽不是个冷漠的人，但也不是这种渴望与他人亲近的人。这还不到一个星期，他就和对方互道过两次晚安了。

 

萨列里皱眉瞪着手里的黑色物件，似乎手机才是改变他的罪魁祸首。

 

他并不是墨守成规的陈腐之人，面对新事物，安东尼奥也会站起来鼓掌叫好。但这种发生在自己身上的、不知不觉中的变化，就着实叫他有些心慌了。

 

【我刚才去提建议了！希望他们能采取什么措施吧，我觉得猫咪真的会喜欢这个。】

 

【我要回去工作了。】

 

【好的您忙！回见！】

 

安东尼奥看着对方最后发过来的猫咪表情，忍不住微笑了起来。可一旦发现自己竟然正因为这个高兴，乐团指挥便一下子冷了脸。他把手机放回裤兜里，回去的一路简直走路带风。

 

 

 

沃尔夫冈·莫扎特放下手机，傻笑着在床上滚了一圈——人家杀人交响曲都暂时扔下萌宠博主的身份去上班了，他这个美妆博主却还是在床上打滚。

 

阿洛伊西娅的主意虽然在第一天听起来糟糕透顶，但经过时间的考验，这确实拉近了他和杀人交响曲的关系。莫扎特得说，他简直有些享受做粉头的感觉了。而且据他观察，他是交响曲先生最为亲近的网友。

 

当然，网友。

 

如何奔现确实困扰着他，尤其是该如何解释他和沃菲长着张一模一样的脸。

 

莫扎特垂头丧气地从床上坐起，他该把晾在阳台上的枕套收起来了——那上面沾满了高光和眼影。除此之外，他也该想想明天要发布什么样的化妆教程了。跟有正经工作的杀人交响曲不同，他沃菲确实是靠这个吃饭的。

 

不过在此之前，他决定先给阿洛伊西娅发个消息。毕竟对方是他唯一的盟友，而且到现在，莫扎特还在用康斯坦斯的猫片来假装自己有猫。

 

 

 

康斯坦斯把自己的蓝猫放到猫包里，妈妈已经严令禁止她在家里给猫洗澡了。

 

这可怜的姑娘不常出门，看人总是小心翼翼。她谷歌了周围最好的宠物店，希望他们能好好照顾自己的猫咪。

 

由于是工作日，宠物店的人并不多。康斯坦斯怯生生的，好在接待的女士很是热情。店里装修整洁温馨，负责洗澡的人员都穿着蓝色的围裙，而其他人则穿着白大褂。

 

韦伯小姐先是在一边看了会儿，便到店里的宠物用品区选了些猫咪可能会用到的东西。在主人等待区，她发现沙发上坐了一位穿着黑色休闲西装的先生。男人脚边放着自己的袋子，显然已经选好了自己的东西。康斯坦斯走过去坐到沙发的另一端，偶尔看看这位黑衣黑发的先生。他一头短发还留着胡子，侧脸却意外的柔和。男人正低头看着自己的手机，却也时不时往另一边的洗浴池看去。

 

顺着他的视线，康斯坦斯瞧见了一只正在吹干的黑猫。

 

“那是您的猫吗？”

 

康斯坦斯没忍住，主动跟男人搭起话来。对方先是愣了一下，便把手机放到口袋里看她。柔顺的额发之下是一张端正的脸，不过比起那一身冷酷的黑色，这位先生的长相当真可以用甜美来形容了——尤其是他微笑着看自己心爱的猫咪时。

 

“是的，那是我的黑猫。那只猫是小姐您的吗？”

 

这位先生的礼貌让康斯坦斯倍生好感，与此同时，她又觉得这声音有些耳熟。女孩害羞地笑起来：“是的，我的蓝猫，它叫Cookie。”

 

男人点点头，不自觉地把手机从口袋里拿了出来。可当他意识到自己的动作，便有几分生气似的又把那东西放了回去。康斯坦斯偷偷观察着这个好看的人，直到店内的工作人员抱来了他的猫。

 

黑猫喵喵地往他怀里缩，她这还是头一次见到这么粘人的猫。

 

“您把它照顾得真好！”康斯坦斯羡慕道。

 

“也许有些太好了，”男人无奈地把钻到他怀里的黑猫抱出来，“好了好了，Queen，我们这就回家，给你做猫饭好不好？”

 

说完，他还在猫咪头顶亲了几口。康斯坦斯微笑着看这一人一猫互动，直到这位先生把猫儿放进了自己的猫包里——不出所料，黑色的。

 

“这是刚才挑选的东西，请您拿过去一起结账吧。”他把猫咪用品递给店员，转过头来向康斯坦斯道别，“我们先走了，小姐。”

 

“再见先生，”她蹲下身，朝猫包里的Queen摆手，“再见，Queen。”

 

等等，康斯坦斯如梦初醒，Queen？！

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

莫扎特直到晚上才收到阿洛伊西娅的回信。

 

彼时他正捧着手机第三遍沉浸在杀人交响曲最新的视频里——Queen今天去洗白白了，虽然看上去很黑，但真的有洗白白哦。

 

那只涂着黑色指甲油的手没在钢琴上优美地跃动，而是自上而下地顺着黑猫柔软顺滑的毛发。如果说给猫顺毛也是一门学问，那杀人交响曲起码得获得博士学位了。在人们不知从何而来的普遍印象中，黑猫似乎是较其他猫咪更加难以相处。但看着Queen眯起眼睛、喉咙里发出咕噜声的模样，显然是被自家铲屎官摆弄得非常舒服。

 

就在沃尔夫冈一边暗搓搓地嫉妒一只猫咪、一边思忖着该如何和杀人交响曲搭上话的时候，阿洛伊西娅的消息挡住了他小半个手机屏幕。

 

【猜猜今天发生了什么？】

 

【您又接到了新的活动？】

 

【没劲，给您个提示，是关于康斯坦斯的。】

 

看到康斯坦斯的名字，莫扎特猛地从床上坐直身子。他只见过对方几次，依稀记得那是个有些害羞的小姑娘。和自己的姐姐一样，嗓音甜美动听。

 

【不会是她不同意继续借我猫了吧？！不要啊！】

 

那边的阿洛伊西娅撇撇嘴，决定不再和沃尔夫冈继续卖关子了。可康斯坦斯有些纠结地搓着衣角，毕竟这事可算不上是百分百确定。她对莫扎特先生挺有好感的，可丝毫不想让那样一个像星辰般耀眼的人失望。

 

【告诉你吧，我妹妹今天见到Queen和它的主子了。】

 

【什么？！！！！！！】

 

【见到杀人交响曲本人了吗？！】

 

【在哪？！】

 

【快告诉我在哪！】

 

【我要请您妹妹吃饭！】

 

【哪里啊！】

 

【杀人交响曲长什么样子？啊啊啊快告诉我！】

 

韦伯小姐眨了眨眼睛，还没从沃尔夫冈的消息轰炸中缓过神儿来。康斯坦斯显然也被吓到了，她虽然知道莫扎特先生是个活泼的人，却不曾想到对方会如她一样像个冒冒失失的小粉丝。

 

【其实是在宠物店遇到的，您的交响曲先生带着Queen去洗澡。康斯坦斯说，对方是个看起来很严肃，但温和有礼的人。至于长相，当然是很好看啦。】

 

【我现在就去问他多久给猫咪洗一次澡比较合适！】

 

【您是要去宠物店堵他吗？别忘了您可顶着美妆博主沃菲的脸啊！】

 

莫扎特瞬间就成了泄了气的皮球，他向后直挺挺地砸进柔软的枕头里，捞过床头的镜子打量着自己的脸——光是那长短不一的鬓角就可以轻易暴露他的身份——当然，如果杀人交响曲真的在那次直播事故后还对自己有印象的话。

 

【您不要灰心啊。】

 

震动提示阿洛伊西娅又发来了新的消息，莫扎特骑着被子看起了手机。

 

【康斯坦斯说对方算是好相处的人，而且您也可以用美妆博主沃菲的身份去跟他偶遇。】

 

这条消息一发出去，就如同石沉大海一样再未得到回复。两位韦伯小姐正绞尽脑汁于该怎么安慰情路上停滞不前的友人，那边的沃尔夫冈就再度发来了消息。

 

【哇（大哭）！阿洛伊西娅！大师说猫一个月洗一次不能再频繁了！我要下个月才能去宠物店跟他偶遇！怎么办！？】

 

我可去您的吧！阿洛伊西娅翻了个白眼，直接扔了手机。

 

 

 

 

安东尼奥·萨列里现在开始怀疑活到爆的星星是怎么养猫的了。

 

对方关于猫咪的问题简直层出不穷，从洗澡到猫粮猫砂又到猫玩具，更别提对方此前那个关于如何技巧性撸猫的提问简直把他搞得一头雾水。

 

那只叫King——他每每想到这个都会心虚地看一眼自己的Queen，而跟他对视的黑猫看上去似乎也比平时更加凶狠些——的蓝猫显然是被精心照料过的，至少看起来不像是被一个门外汉所饲养的猫咪。

 

想到这里，乐团指挥又打开对方的主页，跟最开始一样的空空如也。

 

当然，他能理解并不是所有人都愿意把事情放到网上来跟人分享，但活到爆的星星未免有些安静过头了。

 

在他耐心地解释猫咪为什么不需要频繁地洗澡后，对方便没了音讯。

 

安东尼奥放下手机，不由得开始质疑白天自己是怎么自我反省的。他也是三十出头的人了，竟然开始沉迷起手机和网聊了。对方若是个像斯嘉丽·约翰逊或者玛丽莲·梦露那种的金发美女也就算了——不，仔细想想这样才算真的恶俗——那就不是网聊而是网恋了。

 

罗森博格说他就是闷骚，平日里表现得像个性冷淡，对谁都礼貌却疏远，却在网络上和素未谋面的人如此聊得来。

 

但当时萨列里挺直腰板抿紧嘴唇，他想认真地反驳这话说得不对，至少不全对。可他一看到罗森博格的眼神，就认定了对方正等着他反驳，好拿活到爆的星星来说事。不知为何，乐团的经纪人好像十分不喜欢杀人交响曲的粉头。

 

是的，粉头，萨列里现在也可以接受这个词了。不过相对于粉头，他更愿意把对方看成是网络上的朋友。

 

尤其在得知对方跟他住在同一个城市后，萨列里竟然也冒出过是否某一天他们会在街上擦肩而过的念头。这不切实际的想法他从未对任何人讲述过，毕竟罗森博格已经不止一次当着乐团的面说过他们这些搞音乐的，脑子里的东西都太多太跳。

 

这话说得挺对，萨列里站起来活动了下身子，自己是怎么从给猫洗澡一路跳到这里的？

 

Queen跟着主人跳下沙发，在铲屎官迈开的步子间穿梭。安东尼奥低着头微笑，生怕一不小心踩到自家猫咪。这是他和Queen最爱的互动之一，只是互动与否由猫决定。

 

脖颈处一阵轻微的刺痛感让萨列里停住了脚步，这几天演出加上排练，乐团指挥无论是在舞台上还是排练室都是绷直身体的姿态。加上最近手机玩得实在是凶，新晋低头族萨列里先生不免觉得脖颈、肩膀阵阵发疼。

 

真是糟糕......

 

深感自己陷入中年危机的萨列里先生折回沙发去拿起手机，边往卫生间走边给活到爆的星星发消息。Queen跟着自己的铲屎官，却在半路轻车熟路地进了卧室。

 

【我先睡了，您也早点儿休息吧，晚安。】

 

【好的！您晚安好梦♥】

 

也许网恋，和网聊只有一线之差。

 

 

 

至少从现在来看，去宠物店蹲守实在是太不切实际了。

 

莫扎特刷着手机，他已经绝望到开始谷歌如何奔现了。但谷歌出的结果却是让自己更为郁闷了——他不仅没能搞清楚大家是怎么从网聊到奔现的，而且还被喂了一嘴狗粮。

 

更为棘手的是，他该如何把美妆博主沃菲的脸安到活到爆的星星身上。更别提日后如果真的在一起了，他该如何解释King的事。杀人交响曲虽是个性格温和有礼的人，但沃尔夫冈有种直觉，他定然不会接受这一个又一个的谎言。

 

该死，什么时候他情场浪子沃尔夫冈·莫扎特会觉得谈场恋爱如此困难了？

 

美妆博主心情抑郁地翻了个身，接着本能地想到了自己的姐姐南妮尔。出门靠朋友不假，但真正遇到困难，他想要去依靠的还是自己远在萨尔兹堡的家人。

 

和好玩的弟弟不同，南妮尔有着一份更为寻常也更为稳定的工作。她从小便温柔细腻，更是有一双巧手。沃尔夫冈选择远离家乡，而南妮尔则在本地开了家手工作坊。她擅作泥塑，却也能够缝纫些繁杂精美的裙子。他自小便和姐姐无话不谈，关于杀人交响曲的事对方也略知一二。

 

其实在最初，南妮尔就提醒过自家弟弟最好不要用小号和人接触，云养猫的事更是被姐姐好一顿说。

 

时间尚早——杀人交响曲今天意外早地道了晚安——莫扎特把事情一五一十地写进了邮件里。他是不敢在这时候打电话的，南妮尔和爸妈一起住。而谁知道爸爸会不会又听到他们的谈话、抢过手机对他说教呢？况且，他姐姐可能正拿着把小刀仔细地雕琢着她的最新作品呢。

 

他等了几分钟，姐姐的回复不长，但却真的让他思考起来。

 

【沃菲，我觉得你应该在事情败露前就跟他坦白。如果真的发生什么不好的事，起码你在去宠物店见他之前还有一个月的缓和期。别把事情搞得太复杂。】

 

纸包不住火这个道理他懂，但真的坦白也不是件容易的事。若是南妮尔在这里，她必然会握住自己的手给予力量。莫扎特想到姐姐眸子里的暖意，咬牙切回了自己的大号。

 

搜到杀人交响曲到打开页面，再到编辑内容简直是一气呵成。但真正要点击发送却几乎耗尽了他全部的勇气。莫扎特大吼一声，点击发送的同时就把手机扔到了一旁。现在，只能听天由命了。

 

不，上帝都不能阻止他喜欢杀人交响曲！

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

 

乐团的首席指挥先生安东尼奥·萨列里请假了。

 

大家都纷纷猜测对方是不是因为骤然变冷的天气而生病了，唯有罗森博格说肯定是他家的猫又犯公主病了。还叫什么皇后，娇生惯养的，叫二蛋啥的就没这么多事了。

 

乐团的女士们翻了个白眼，纷纷跑到另一边去了。被晾在原地的经理皱眉想了想，还是掏出手机给萨列里发起了短信。他们的巡演也快到日子了，罗森博格可不希望首席指挥在这个节骨眼上出什么问题。

 

为了萨列里，他可是连猫咪的寄养费都能报销。

 

 

 

安东尼奥确实生病了。

 

他一早醒来，就觉得头晕脑胀。窗外天色灰暗，衬得他的单人公寓又阴又冷。Queen迈着步子走过来，喵喵地用头去蹭主人的脸。他生活规律，连带着黑猫也是如此。

 

萨列里掀开被子，坐起身赤脚踩在地板上。最近确实有降温，他手心发热，想必是有些低烧。铲屎官在猫食盆里准备好猫粮，从抽屉里拿了体温计又爬上了床。乐团指挥整个人裹在被子里，侧身玩着手机以度过等待量体温的时间。

 

照例打开自己的社交软件，私信的地方是标记未读的红点。他想那应该是活到爆的星星，他们已经几次互道早晚安了。

 

但昨日的纠结再度浮上心头，安东尼奥不希望被一个网友如此扰动。这太不成熟了，而且一点儿也不像他自己。因此，他暂时忽略了对方的消息，转而刷起了评论和点赞。

 

黑猫Queen在网络上人气越来越高，当然，这跟它有一个会弹钢琴、做猫饭、温柔礼貌又充满神秘感的主人密不可分。求直播的人依旧不在少数，但有些粉丝已经理解杀人交响曲只是单纯想和大家分享自家猫咪。

 

他的确是低烧。

 

活到爆的星星发来的私信他依旧没看，体温计正好到了时间。安东尼奥查了下气温，决定破天荒地给罗森博格发去请假的消息。后者虽然说话刻薄，在萨列里的事情上还是很关心的。安东尼奥和他说了几句，确保自己会好好养病，顺利巡演。

 

被窝是如此温暖，可他却得起身找药。黑猫吃过饭，默默地跟在主人身后。安东尼奥在药箱里翻着能用上的药品，想了想又拿上了曲谱。

 

也许是低烧的原因，他没有半点儿吃东西的欲望。拿了东西，就转头回卧室、打算一头扎进被子里。

 

Queen大概也觉得奇怪，这只两脚兽今天怎么不紧不慢的？可一旦自家铲屎官在床上躺好，黑猫也就跟着跳了上去。不管怎么讲，它还是蛮喜欢安东尼奥·萨列里的，尤其是他现在做饭可是越来越好吃了。

 

吃过药，他才终于有时间去处理未读的私信。然而出乎安东尼奥预料，那私信并非来自活到爆的星星、而是由美妆博主沃菲发来的。

 

一看到开头，杀人交响曲就愣住了。

 

__亲爱的大师，您好。_ _

__

__也许在您看来，我的私信相当陌生，但实际上，我就是活到爆的星星。我希望您能原谅我用小号跟您交谈，更希望您能原谅我其实并没有养猫。那猫是我朋友的，我只是借用了照片。_ _

__

__我很喜欢您的猫，可更喜欢您的声音、您的手、您的音乐和您的一切——希望您看到这里时不要直接删除我的私信。_ _

__

__我知道这说法在任何人看来都很轻浮草率，但这确实是我内心真实的想法。很幼稚是吧？有时候我会想，我们是否已经在现实生活中见过对方了。我不是十几岁的孩子了，可依旧像网恋一样被您的一举一动牵动着。我想我是不能满足于仅仅在网络上认识您了，我想走进您的生活中。杀人交响曲，到时候您会告诉我您的名字吗？_ _

__

__我的姐姐告诉我，我应该最起码用自己的大号坦诚对您。可我想我可能是太坦诚了。我想像个成年人一样跟您说您拒绝我也没关系，但我必定永远都说不出口。_ _

__

__您愿意见我一面吗？我会一直在这儿等你。_ _

__

萨列里眨眨眼睛，显然还没从这一冲击中回过神来。他一直以为刚涉足网络、性格冲动、年龄不大的活到爆的星星，竟然是那个网络红人美妆博主沃菲？！

 

他是不是还推荐过他自己的视频来着？

 

不，这都不是重点。安东尼奥摇摇头，企图让混沌的大脑清醒一点儿。托低烧的福，他已经完全忘记就被对方用小号以及云养猫等行为欺骗而生气了。他把私信从头到尾又读了一遍，对方是在约他线下见面吗？

__

不仅如此，他是在说他对杀人交响曲颇有好感——哪怕他连对方的样子都没见过？

 

安东尼奥咬住下唇，一时之间竟不知该如何处理这事。这算什么？网恋奔现？在他三十岁的时候干这种事？和一个美妆博主？

 

乐团指挥疲惫地闭上眼睛，把手机扔到一边。黑猫跳到他身边，金色的眼睛盯着自家突然萎靡起来的铲屎官。萨列里用指腹揉着黑猫耳朵周围的地方，侧过身把手机留在身后。美妆博主沃菲的脸浮现在他眼前，他以为自己已经忘了对方的长相，可此时对方灿烂的笑容、灵动的眼睛是如此清晰。

 

他自己也关注了这个人，这简直像是命运在开玩笑——他鬼使神差关注的博主，竟然和他每日聊天的网友是一个人。

 

继续呆在家里胡思乱想对他一点儿好处都没有。

 

收拾房子、更换猫砂，或者干脆去上班，萨列里掀开被子，瞬间就打了个寒颤。手机嗡地一声响起，是乐团里其他人发的慰问短信。

 

他披着被子盘腿坐在床上，回复完消息，便点开了美妆博主沃菲的视频。

 

 

 

莫扎特觉得自己失恋了。

 

他不知道杀人交响曲几点才能下班，毕竟对方是有正式工作的人。因此，他承诺自己会每天四点钟都在这家咖啡店里等他。当然，一个月过后他还会到宠物店去蹲守。

 

南妮尔对自己的弟弟简直恨铁不成钢，她确实建议沃菲应该说实话，却不建议他上来就打直球。这下子，除非杀人交响曲也真的喜欢他弟弟，否则人大概就被吓跑了。可视频通话里沃菲哭丧着脸，她又不好再说什么。

 

咖啡店的老板跟他算是熟人，有时候莫扎特接一些种草推广的活动，就会在这里直播。久而久之，发现这家店的人越来越多，生意自然也就不错。

 

美妆博主趴在桌子上刷着手机，他再没收到对方的回信。阿洛伊西娅被他的莽撞行为气得直跺脚，可还是提出要陪他一起等。这请求被莫扎特婉拒了，他可不希望杀人交响曲鼓起勇气来到这儿后，却看见他和其他异性谈笑风生。像现在这样等待，起码结果还是有希望的。若是对方撞见他和阿洛伊西娅，那可能就被直接判了死刑——不，比那还惨，简直是被直接按上了断头台。

 

沃尔夫冈叹了口气，转过脸对着窗外发呆。人来人往，哪个才会是他的杀人交响曲？

 

不过若是他再往前看一些，就会发现一身黑衣的杀人交响曲先生正小心翼翼地站在窗户边缘处。

 

安东尼奥还是来了，他裹紧围巾还戴了口罩，却依旧觉得寒冷。店里的老板正做着什么冒着热气的饮品，但他可没勇气进去买一杯。

 

等他的人就在那里。美妆博主沃菲趴在桌子上，颇为可怜地看着窗外，就连那头金发都显得了无生气。萨列里有些心软，沃菲的沮丧就这么传了过来，他哪怕远远地看上一眼，都能感受得到。

 

他心跳得厉害，塞住的鼻子搞得自己简直要窒息了。沃菲拿起手机摆弄了几下，又蔫蔫地放下了。萨列里掏出自己的手机，他是不是应该回复些什么？

 

所有的勇气只够支撑他来到这里，可走进去见沃菲、见活到爆的星星，安东尼奥·萨列里当真需要别人推他一把。他不是个胆小的人，只是这一步实在太难迈出。他既希望对方能发现自己，又希望他能安然地一个人呆在这、远远地看上一眼就足够了。

 

他抽了抽鼻子，握紧手机的手微微颤抖，却不只是因为冷。

 

事情会如他想象得那般吗？他们能像在网络上那样交谈吗？他应该说什么？没有Queen，他会愿意去认识一个三十岁的男人吗？

 

沃菲坐直身子，而萨列里在他的视线扫过来之前就转身逃离了现场。

 

他眨掉睫毛上的水汽，险些在地上滑了一跤。好心人想搀扶他一把，萨列里摆摆手大步地走了。仿佛他一停下来，沃菲就会在他身后追上来似的。

 

可他没有。

 

沃尔夫冈·莫扎特还坐在店里，在无尽的等待中猜测着哪个才是他在等的人。他徒劳地等待着，却不知安东尼奥·萨列里已经落荒而逃。

 

 

 

“您还要继续等待吗？我们要闭店了哦。”

 

“那我明天再来吧，抱歉，给您添麻烦了。”

 

“没有的事，希望您能早点儿等到您要等的人。”

 

“那就先谢谢您了。”

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

 

“您真的没事吗？”

 

午休时候，罗森博格凑近萨列里问道。只要是个人都能看出对方情况很糟糕，更何况是善于察言观色的乐团经理呢？如果只是身体出了问题，他大可把人直接送去医院，可萨列里这是心里藏了事。

 

“没事，”安东尼奥放下勺子，“只是有些头疼。”

 

他们今天叫了中餐外卖，萨列里食欲不振，只是捧着碗稀糊糊的粥。罗森博格看着那让人没食欲的午餐，莫名想到他家Queen的猫饭看上去都更诱人些。

 

这事更叫他头疼。

 

杀人交响曲已经有几天没更新过了，不是视频，而是连一张猫片都没更过。再有两天他们就得离开本地去准备演出了，罗森博格原本以为对方会抓紧时间多更新些的。

 

“对了，您的猫呢？”他试探地问道，要是对方还有心情撸猫，那事情就有救。

 

“已经送去宠物店寄养了。”萨列里把盖子扣好，他可实在是没胃口吃东西，“昨天就送去了，等我回来的时候它也该洗澡了，洗完再把它接回家。”

 

完了完了，连猫都不撸了，这可不是一般事态了。

 

“我先失陪了，罗森博格。”

 

说着，萨列里站起身往楼梯间走去。休息室和他们的小办公室都有人在，眼下，只有楼梯间才是最清静的地方。这些日子，他确实过得很糟糕。整整一个礼拜，他都备受与沃菲同样的煎熬。

 

每次他从乐团离开或者休假在家，都会特意跑到那家对方单方面约定的店去。有时候只是远远一瞥；有时则是在对街的书店呆上一下午——他手上的书一页没翻，而沃菲点的热饮也会放到冷掉；有时候他们从开门呆到打烊。每次安东尼奥以为对方要放弃了，第二天他都会看到挂着笑容的沃菲再度坐进店里。

 

萨列里为此几乎辗转反侧，甚至梦到那个向来阳光灿烂的美妆博主哭丧着脸质问他为什么不来见面。

 

沃菲，这名字滑过他的舌尖，显得太过轻浮而亲切了。

 

罗森博格说他不仅闷骚，而且慢热。安东尼奥甚至没办法坦荡地向自己承认他着实对既是活到爆的星星、又是美妆博主沃菲的这个人有好感。他谷歌过网络奔现，却不相信这能发生在自己身上——他们互相了解吗？见了面之后会不会反而疏远了？

 

整整一个星期，他既希望某天沃菲不再出现在那家咖啡馆里，又害怕他的希望成为现实。

 

世界上不会再有像他这般怯懦的人了，萨列里绝望地想着。他们的巡演为期三个礼拜，也许，也许等他回来后，就再也不需要为这些问题困扰了。

 

他们会回到各自的舞台，退出彼此的生活。

 

 

 

如果他没有把那些话说出口，事情会不会和现在完全不同？

 

沃尔夫冈盯着自己的小号，他已经有一段时日没再用过这个ID了。年轻人侧头趴在桌子上，茫然地翻着他和杀人交响曲的聊天记录。

 

部分直播网站已经给他发过消息，如果美妆博主沃菲再不更新视频，恐怕就是违约行为了。虽然网站不希望失去自己引以为傲的流量大手，可白纸黑字的合同却是必须执行的。然而尽管如此，莫扎特也全无更新的欲望。

 

他在沃菲的账号收到了很多私信，有些哭嚎着求更新，有些则担心地询问他是不是发生了什么事。他干脆切换账号，全然不想回复那些私信。

 

这行为既不负责又显得冷漠，可刨去那些令人艳羡的粉丝数量，他也不过是个会开心会难过、会失望会等待的普通人。也许当困难、挫折、打击来临时他会坚强地迎接、克服过去，但他同样需要时间去休息、调整。

 

可切到活到爆的星星的账号，更是让他心中酸涩。

 

不少杀人交响曲的粉丝都默认了活到爆的星星是他们的粉头，因此，对方一停止更新，他们自然会想到找粉头。

 

【他可能是最近太忙了，不过实际上我也联系不到他。】

 

随手回复了一条，没想到对方竟然秒回了他。

 

【如果只是太忙而不是出什么事就太好了，杀人交响曲和沃菲都快一周没更新了，希望他们能顺利忙完自己的事。】

 

莫扎特瞪大眼睛，显然没想到这人竟然也是自己的粉丝。他坐直身子，认真地开始打字。

 

【沃菲今天会更新的。】

 

【您怎么知道的？您难道还是沃菲的粉头？】

 

他忍不住为这大胆的猜测翘起嘴角，却没再回复什么。莫扎特切回自己美妆博主的账号，把手机立在杯子上寻找最佳的角度。他随身携带的包里只有寥寥几样化妆品，但也许粉丝们比起那些美妆视频，更想看到的是他本人快快乐乐地出现在镜头里。

 

世界上的美妆博主千千万，可叫沃菲的、能把高光当粉底的、能用飞吻铺满整个屏幕的只有他一个。

 

 

 

美妆博主沃菲更新了。

 

南妮尔、阿洛伊西娅、康斯坦斯以及众多粉丝终于松了口气，视频中的莫扎特虽然看上去有些打蔫，但起码没到令人担忧的程度——虽然他在咖啡馆蹲守的行为着实让人不放心。

 

“你们好，沃菲又回来了！抱歉让大家担心了，最近确实在现实中发生了一些事情。不过我个人没有任何安全问题，所以还请你们放心。”

 

安东尼奥掏出震动了一下的手机，他们刚结束排练。他把沃菲和活到爆的星星都设置成了特别关注，对方的动态会第一时间通知到他。只不过和他一样，沃菲已经在社交网络上沉寂多时了。他掏出耳机，打开了直播。那背景他再熟悉不过，就是那家咖啡馆。

 

“我确实在度过一段艰难的时光，但我觉得一切都是值得的。再次抱歉让你们担心了，我收到了很多私信，虽然没有回复，但我真的很感谢你们。今天准备得太匆忙了，只能给大家做一期种草视频了。”

 

【究竟是什么艰难的时光？】

 

【你是失恋了吗，沃菲？】

 

【不管是什么先抱抱您，都会好的。】

 

【您觉得是值得的就好，我们会一直等着您的。】

 

【♥♥♥♥♥♥】

 

......

 

沃菲垂着眼睛，显然在看屏幕左下角的留言。他金色的睫毛打下阴影，却盖不住发青的眼底。他的状态不比难以入睡的萨列里强，他们都由内而外地受着煎熬。

 

“谢谢你们，我也爱你们。”沃菲抽了抽鼻子，“我也相信一切都会好的，我等待的那个人会出现在我的面前。无论结果如何，我都希望我们能见上一面。如果您看到了这个视频，我希望您能来见我一面。”

 

【天啊，竟然是情感问题！】

 

【求求他等的人快来见见这个小可怜吧！】

 

【好气哦！让沃菲这么难过，可我又很嫉妒！】

 

【去见他啊，那个人！】

 

......

 

萨列里愧疚地放下手机，就在他受不住想直接关掉直播的时候，沃菲的声音插了进来。

 

“请不要这么说，也请不要逼他。如果是我，可能也在犹豫着要不要来。但无论结果如何，我都会在这里等您一个月的。好了，我们还是说说这期要推荐的一些美妆产品吧。”他拍拍脸颊，“美妆博主沃菲，为您效劳！”

 

安东尼奥没有关掉直播，却也是把亮着屏幕的手机直接放进口袋。耳机里，沃菲还在介绍那些他一窍不通的东西。

 

他惧怕与对方见面，却渴望着他的音容。

 

萨列里浑浑噩噩地走出剧院，仿佛全世界只剩下莫扎特的声音。好像那是炽天使梅塔特隆传递的上帝之音，又似塞壬海妖的蛊惑之声。那本该是神圣悦耳的，却让安东尼奥由于自己的沉迷其中而觉得可怕。

 

然而当他回过神来时，沃菲早已结束了直播，他也站在咖啡馆橱窗边缘。

 

坐在店里的沃菲撑着自己的下巴，一边刷刷手机一边朝外张望。安东尼奥不得不站得再远一些，才能保证自己不出现在对方的视线范围之内。

 

在店里暖色的灯光下，一头耀眼金发的沃尔夫冈·莫扎特看上去就像是什么落于凡间的神子。而安东尼奥·萨列里，他躲在黑暗之中，向往却又躲避着那光芒。

 

太耀眼了，他——

 

“您应该就是沃菲在等的人吧？”

 

一只手突然附上他肩头，吓得安东尼奥险些跳起来。他回过头，咖啡馆的老板正站在他身后。这男人比萨列里高小半个头，有力的胳膊搂紧他的肩膀，正不由分说地企图把人拐到自己店里去。

 

“可算逮到您了。如果沃菲再这么哭丧着脸呆在店里，那我就等着关门吧。”

 

“等等！您、您请住手！”

 

萨列里挣扎着，但他一个拿指挥棒的人，力气上着实抵不过一个比他高、又成天往店里扛原料进货的男人。

 

“不管究竟是什么事，总得坐下来谈谈吧？您天天在店门口晃，就连隔壁都提醒我这是不是被盯上来踩点了。看看上面，我还在那儿加了个摄像头。”他说着，猛地拉开店门，把萨列里几乎推了个趔趄，“沃菲！你等的人来了！”

 

莫扎特呆愣着站起身，随后绽放出巨大的笑容：“杀人交响曲？”

 

萨列里看了眼抱着胳膊站在门口的店主，硬着头皮道：“沃菲。”

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

 

气氛尴尬到咖啡馆老板都不忍直视了。

 

萨列里安静地捧着自己的杯子，小口啜饮着那温暖好喝的液体。他比沃尔夫冈高上一些，又整日都挺直腰板。可现在，萨列里恨不得把自己蜷起来塞进杯子里。

 

说点儿什么啊，沃菲......

 

不只是老板，就连莫扎特自己都在暗暗鼓劲。可他学着杀人交响曲的模样，也捧着个杯子。只是那双眼睛闲不住，时不时地就瞟向对方。莫扎特是个美妆博主，平日里自己也没少看别人化妆的视频。他可以说是阅人无数，但也没见过像对方这么好看的人。

 

杀人交响曲身上有一种安静而孤独的力量，莫扎特知道他是搞音乐的，搞艺术的人身上总有种特殊的气质。他的音乐也许是庄严端正的，也许是撕心裂肺的。

 

他听人讲过，表面安静的人，骨子里可能都是在嘶吼的。

 

沃尔夫冈清了清嗓子，又犹豫地看了眼店老板。老板使劲朝他点了下头，又竖起大拇指给他打气。他是何等幸运，能遇上这样一个人，又能遇上一个在关键时候推他们一把的人。

 

“大师......”

 

“沃菲......”

 

两个人异口同声，萨列里好不容易积攒起来的勇气瞬间消失殆尽，变成窜上脸颊的红晕。而莫扎特，莫扎特扑哧笑了出来。

 

他这么一笑，安东尼奥就更不敢看他了。他是看过美妆博主沃菲的视频的，对方夸张的化妆手法总是搞得整张脸都耀眼夺目。可真正要命的是笑起来的莫扎特，他像是无忧无虑的孩子，笑容永远洋溢着勃勃生机。

 

不，能干出来这种 ** **不管你来不来我就是会等到底**** 的事，他和孩子也没什么区别。

 

“叫我沃尔夫冈吧，大师，我是沃尔夫冈·莫扎特，爸爸妈妈和姐姐都在萨尔兹堡。”

 

“安东尼奥·萨列里，”乐团指挥思忖着自己该不该告诉他更为私人一些的消息，但这听起来可太像是在相亲了。“是本地一家乐团的指挥。”

 

“这工作太棒了！”沃尔夫冈振奋起来，“您最近有演出吗？我想去看看！”

 

“您的工作也很棒，我看过您一些视频。”安东尼奥想到这话大概会显得自己暗搓搓地关注了对方很久，便不再多说这个话题，“最近要去巡演，在本地没有演出了。”

 

“这样啊......”莫扎特以肉眼可见的速度蔫了下来，“您要离开多久啊？”

 

“三个星期。”他忍不住补上一句，“很快就会回来的。”

 

“您要带着Queen一起去吗？啊，说到这个，”年轻人坐直身子，神态愧疚，“我得向您坦白，其实我根本没有养猫。那只猫是我朋友妹妹家的，我很抱歉拿这个欺骗您。我、我真的太想跟你说话了......”

 

萨列里抿着嘴唇，莫扎特以为对方是生气了。

 

他理应生气的，他真的应该对这样的欺骗行径生气了。可一想到欺骗他的人是坐在对面这个忐忑不安、扭动着身子的金发小子，萨列里就觉得生不起气来。然而这个生不起气来的自己，让他更生气了。尤其是，那些文字，确实也让他感到快乐。

 

“我不介意。”

 

安东尼奥生硬地说道，这更让莫扎特以为对方是生自己的气了。

 

“我已经把Queen送去宠物店寄养了，我不能把它成天扔在宾馆里，而且托运也确实不方便。”

 

想到自家主子，萨列里的表情好歹是缓和了几分。罗森博格肯给他出寄养费，却不肯报销猫咪的托运费。在他看来，萨列里要是把猫带去，准是丢给乐团经理照料。罗森博格和Queen不对付，他俩要是能和睦相处，杀人交响曲最开始也是红不起来了。

 

莫扎特张了张嘴欲言又止，他倒是想帮安东尼奥照顾猫，可想必对方和Queen哪个都不能愿意。可他转念一想，人都坐在自己对面了，可以不用从猫身上迂回进攻了啊！

 

“您要去哪演出啊，安东尼奥？抱歉，我可以叫您安东尼奥吗？”

 

这过于亲切的称呼让萨列里呼吸一颤，但对方话都这么说了，他又怎么能拒绝呢？

 

“您请便，莫扎特——”

 

“沃尔夫冈，请您叫我沃尔夫冈吧，安东尼奥。”

 

萨列里咬咬牙——倒不是他不愿意，而是他不愿意自己竟然不排斥这事——终于是把这名字叫出了口：“沃尔夫冈，我们先是在本国的几个城市巡演，然后会到周边国家去。”

 

“那太好了！”莫扎特险些在座位上跳起来，“我可以看您国内的几场演出！国外的就去不了了，因为我最近都没有更新视频，违约处理起来可能会很麻烦。”他吐吐舌头，“签约了就是这点不好，条条框框束缚太多。”

 

......

 

当老板打着续杯的名号来八卦时，不由得对二人的谈话内容瞪圆了眼睛。他原本以为沃菲会抓紧一切时间疯狂告白，然而两个人却像老朋友一样互吐工作上的苦水，吐槽过于苛刻的合同以及令人招架不住的经理。

 

老板摇摇头，突然觉得两个人这样也挺好。

 

都是独立的大人了，哪有那么多情啊爱啊的？

 

 

 

然而莫扎特的情啊爱啊都在网络上呢。

 

他不仅拿到了安东尼奥的手机号码，还知道了对方更为隐私的社交账号。对于莫扎特来说，能和对方成为朋友，也许是现阶段最好的结果了。

 

谷歌里提供的奔现例子有幸福美满的，也有不少是见光死。他对安东尼奥很有好感，而且对方看起来也不讨厌他。

 

南妮尔劝他不要操之过急，考虑到上次摊牌过快导致萨列里失联一周，莫扎特决定这次仔细听从姐姐的意见。况且，他也想更多地了解安东尼奥·萨列里这个人——最起码他现在知道了那个和Queen人猫大战火了一把的奇人，是对方乐团的经理。

 

阿洛伊西娅和康斯坦斯发来贺电，前者还调侃他真的该学习如何养猫了。

 

他正回复着，特殊关注就发来了杀人交响曲更新的消息。莫扎特坐起身子，安东尼奥应该把猫送走了才对啊。

 

依旧是一段视频，依旧是对着钢琴的琴键。萨列里先是表明由于私人原因自己一直没更新，接着又愧疚地说Queen因为工作原因被送到宠物店寄养了。作为补偿，他会在这段时间里发一些之前的猫片。接下来，就是一小段钢琴演出。由于时间已晚，他演奏了一首相当舒缓的曲子。

 

莫扎特闭上眼睛细细聆听，仿佛安东尼奥就在他身边演奏。

 

也许是因为连日身心上的煎熬，向来朋克养生、晚睡晚起的莫扎特打了个哈欠，连衣服都没换就睡着了。

 

 

 

乐团里所有人都感受到了安东尼奥·萨列里最近心情不错。

 

首席指挥虽然还是成天捧着手机，但起码是带着笑容捧着手机的那种。罗森博格日常怼他几句时，他也不像个闷葫芦似的说失陪了。

 

八卦的姑娘们纷纷猜测他是不是恋爱了，而且还是网恋的那种。

 

当他们终于开始巡演，到达第一个地点准备开始第一场演出的时候，大家又在八卦他们是不是奔现了。一般来讲，萨列里都愿意在上台前坐在椅子上冥想几分钟，让整个演出流程在脑子里过一遍。但这次，他可真的是一反常态。不仅紧张得像是什么新人，还偶尔跑到幕布那儿探头张望。

 

罗森博格不知从哪儿找来根手杖，趁着指挥不注意打了下他的屁股。

 

萨列里又羞又恼，灰溜溜地回去看谱子了。

 

等到演出正式开始，首席指挥已经调整好了自己。他穿着黑色的礼服，系着缀着珠子和蕾丝的领花，挺直脊背走上台。他照例弯腰行礼，却在抬头时佯装不经意地寻找着人群。

 

这可不是在寻找莫扎特，萨列里一面快速搜寻着那头耀眼的金发，一面却在心里这样为自己辩白道。然而并不如什么恋爱电影或是童话小说中的情节，莫扎特手捧鲜花坐在第一排正中，而他自己露出羞涩笑容、演出大获成功——沃尔夫冈·莫扎特没来。

 

唯一与上述情节相符合的，就是演出确实取得了成功。安东尼奥·萨列里神情严肃，把指挥棒挥得像只魔杖。

 

演出一结束，罗森博格就迎了上来。他们疾步在后台穿行，避开各式各样的人。大概是因为萨列里冷着脸，乐团经理也不好说些什么。他本以为对方那个神秘网恋对象会来的，但看指挥的反应，这简直像是场分手会。

 

他们拉开化妆间的门，由于今晚只有乐团在这里演出，每个人都有一个独立的化妆台。萨列里的东西还在更衣室的柜子里，手机也在。不，他可没在期待莫扎特发什么消息。

 

然而下一秒，安东尼奥愣住了，罗森博格也愣住了。

 

属于乐团指挥的那张化妆台上，赫然放着一束红玫瑰。无关人员虽然不允许进入后台，但托人送东西进来还是可以的。乐团经理大步上前，拈起了花束上附带的卡片。

 

__因为该死的工作和合同我要缺席您的首演了，希望您今晚的演出大获成功。_ _

 

卡片没有署名，但萨列里知道这是莫扎特送的——右下角可画着一颗金色的星星呢。而罗森博格抄起手臂：“这是活到爆的星星送的吧？他竟然有工作？”

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

 

如果说罗森博格对莫扎特的看法有一次是对的，那就是他确实要丢了工作了。

 

如果说恋爱中的女人是盲目的，那么恋爱中的男人简直是奋不顾身的。莫扎特抱着头在家里冥思苦想，可他实在是没有半分心思放在化妆上。

 

阿洛伊西娅建议他再做一些种草的推荐视频，可上帝明鉴，沃菲已经有一阵子没去关注美妆市场了。看其他博主的视频跟风推一波，显然也不是莫扎特的风格和习惯。怎么说呢，虽然他的职业在旁人看来相当不正经，但也是要讲究道德操守的。

 

【谢谢您的花，莫扎特。】

 

一响起他为安东尼奥特别设置的提示音，方才那些苦恼就统统被抛到脑后去了。莫扎特如视珍宝一般抱住手机，笑得眯起眼睛。

 

【您喜欢吗？抱歉，因为工作的事我缺席了您的演出——虽然到最后我也没真的工作，希望一会儿灵感女神能眷顾我——演出如何？您的感冒好些了吗？】

 

对方隔了一会儿才回复，莫扎特有些担心自己是不是一下子问了太多。可他真的忍不住，拜托，安东尼奥可是在主动跟他聊天啊！

 

【演出一切顺利，我的感冒也好多了。希望你的工作也能顺利，花我很喜欢——但是红玫瑰是不是有点儿不合适？】

 

莫扎特读着他的消息，脑子里全是安东尼奥犹豫着措辞的模样。这位萌宠博主有些古板，说话总是文雅而礼貌。可对方越是这样，莫扎特就越忍不住去逗逗他。萨列里就像只大黑猫，说不定哪时就被腾地弄炸了毛。

 

【可我是在追求您啊，安东尼奥！】

 

这次的间隔更久了，他不由得开始想象对方脸色发红的模样。指挥先生是个容易害羞的人，面对莫扎特这样的无赖做法毫无还手之力。

 

【我还有事，就不打扰您工作了。】

 

莫扎特吐吐舌头，突然就感觉被灵感女神敲了下脑门。

 

 

 

正如莫扎特所想，安东尼奥·萨列里确实从脸颊一直红到了耳朵尖。他和乐团的其他人一起徒步回酒店，搞得身边的人以为他是要发烧。

 

那束红色的玫瑰花还被萨列里抱在怀里，他既舍不得把这东西扔在剧院不管，又找不到人肯帮他拿着。罗森博格对这事表现出了出人意料的热心，可萨列里担心他的真正目的是把这花偷偷处理掉。

 

同事们朝着他挤眉弄眼，看来指挥前些日子的反常表现果然是跟恋爱有关。这位神秘恋人的缺席让大家有些沮丧，但送花的浪漫举动又大大地勾起了他们的好奇心。

 

有人说这追求者可能是某位倾慕萨列里已久的强势女人——对不起，大家实在是无法想象哪个人小鸟依人地靠在他怀里的模样。不是说安东尼奥·萨列里缺乏气概——实际上这位指挥先生黑衣黑发，看上去难以接近且十分高冷，而是这位先生你与他接触久了，就会发现他其实有着相当柔软的内里。

 

就像猫一样。

 

还有人说也可能是个男人，毕竟萨列里可是不分性别地吸引着别人的目光。不过若是男人，大家可当真有些好奇是个怎样的男人了。

 

罗森博格经理好像对此略知一二，只是大家一提起这事，他就愤愤地用鼻子喷气。

 

不过见他这样的举动，乐团里的人也就放下心来了。一般来讲，他们的经理不喜欢的，往往其实还不错。

 

 

 

等回到酒店里自己的房间，萨列里又打电话问前台的人要了个花瓶过来。

 

其实明晚演出结束后，他们就要收拾行李准备前往下一个地点。他不仅没办法带着这花，更没办法阻止它们枯萎。但花瓶被送到房间里后，安东尼奥还是小心谨慎地把这花拢到了玻璃瓶里。

 

做完这些，他躺在床上，登上了自己杀人交响曲的账号。

 

由于前一阵子和莫扎特之间的事，他也有一小段时间没更新猫片。再加上之前说要把Queen送到宠物店寄养一段时间，萨列里确实掉了些粉。

 

不过乐团指挥并不在意这些——好吧，他还是有些许在意的——但粉丝的去留也不是他能决定的，而且相较于其他宠物博主，萨列里确实也不太称职。他考虑过要不要像莫扎特那样跟自己的粉丝解释下究竟发生了什么事，但平心而论，他还是不希望网络和现实互相渗透太多。不过仔细想想，他一个搞网恋的人真是没资格说这话。

 

是的，世纪性突破，安东尼奥·萨列里承认自己在和沃尔夫冈·莫扎特搞网恋了。

 

虽然两人现在基本还维持在好朋友这个等级，可他们心里都知道不是这么回事。等到萨列里结束演出回家，他们可能就要开始更加亲密的活动了。

 

一起吃晚饭？看电影？沿着某条街道散步？带着Queen去宠物店？

 

让另一个人进入自己生活的设想在第一时间反馈给萨列里的感知是有些恐惧的，不过说真的，这可能是单身人士的通病。但再设想一下，如果那个人是莫扎特，事情似乎也没有那么糟糕。

 

当然，如果Queen能和他好好相处、而不是像面对罗森博格那样甩一个巴掌上去就再好不过了。

 

想到自家主子，萨列里才发现他竟然一直在捧着手机想莫扎特。

 

这可真是，太糟糕了。

 

他急忙打开相册，在手机里找了几张Queen早期的照片。那时的它还是只小猫，似乎比萨列里的手掌大不了多少。成天睁不开眼睛，奶声奶气地叫着。

 

【小小Queen——等等，是不是叫小公主更合适些？】

 

 

 

等安东尼奥在房间的浴室里洗完澡出来，就发现美妆博主沃菲也更新了。

 

他顾不上擦头发，边盘起一条腿坐上床，边点开了视频的播放键。据他所知，沃菲的更新时间都是相当规律的，看来灵感女神这一下眷顾得实在太狠了。

 

“大家好，这里是美妆博主沃菲。第一次在晚上更新，希望你们能给予像平时一样的关注！这期想讲一个烟熏妆，因为沃菲最近见到了一个很重要的人，这个妆的灵感也是来自于对方。谢谢您啦，不然沃菲就要丢饭碗啦！”

 

安东尼奥面色一红，随即暗骂自己没出息——莫扎特可没说那个人是你，激动个什么劲儿啊。

 

“先跟大家讲一下注意事项，眼周的底要打好，不然会显得脏脏的！”沃尔夫冈举起一小盒大概是打底的东西示意道，“这个妆对于画眼线的功底也有要求，各位要小心啊！”

 

语毕，美妆博主沃菲就正式开始今天的妆容了。萨列里对于烟熏妆并不很感兴趣，而且演出所需他们也只化淡妆就好。但看着沃菲有条不紊地在各种瓶瓶罐罐、盘盘眼影中周旋，他忽地又开始敬佩起这个职业来。

 

“下眼睑也要扫眼影粉，上下才会平衡哦。”

 

莫扎特提示到，拿着刷子为自己的下眼睑刷上眼影。他说之前萨列里还没注意到，可对方一弄完，效果确实不同。

 

由于只是介绍烟熏妆，莫扎特画完一只眼睛后就没再继续。视频一跳，直接是两只眼睛都上完妆的模样。他再详细地说了些关于粉底和唇妆的问题，便用晚安结束了整个视频。

 

萨列里眨眨眼睛，似乎还在惊叹对方高超的手法。他转到评论区，开始查看起沃菲的粉丝留下的评论。除了那些一如既往地为他打气的人，剩下的人基本都在讨论这期学到的妆容。但有几条评论，让萨列里没忍住点开逐一查看。

 

【见到了很重要的人还为对方设计了眼妆！伙计们，这个人是不是就是沃菲等待的那个人？他们这是终于见面了？】

 

【上面分析得很有道理！你们说会不会有一天沃菲就给对方化这个妆了？！哦想想还是算了，我突然好嫉妒。就算真的化了也不要发出来啊，沃菲！！我会因为嫉妒死掉的！】

 

【上面的戏真多，我看到时候你肯定会哭得像艾玛·斯通吃雪糕。】

 

【太幸福了！杀人交响曲刚更新完沃菲就更新了！】

 

【同上，他们是我最喜欢的两个博主了，虽然交响曲今天只晒了猫片。】

 

【同上！说起来这两个人前一阵还一起消失，现在一起更新，啧啧啧。】

 

【说不定他们是一个人。】

 

萨列里摇摇头，却无言地对终结话题的人表示了感谢。他重新刷新了一遍评论，一般来讲，莫扎特过一会儿都会回复最先留言的几条。

 

【求翻牌！沃菲，这个妆是给您上次等待的那个人设计的吗？】

 

__【是的。希望那个人会喜欢吧。❀】_ _

 

安东尼奥猛地抽了一口气，这下子可不是他自己想多了。而且仿佛是怕他不承认，莫扎特还特意打了个花的表情。底下的评论都炸了锅，不少人宣布自己失恋了。

 

乐团指挥站起来喝了杯水，瞪大眼睛看着被他插在花瓶里放在桌子上的玫瑰。

 

老天，安东尼奥把玻璃杯拍在桌子上，完了——他想去问人借化妆品。

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

 

周五晚上，美妆博主沃菲开了次直播。

 

安东尼奥·萨列里已经辗转到了第二个城市，结束演出回酒店的时候，照例捧了一束玫瑰花。他没敢在乐团的人面前看直播，一路上火急火燎地赶回了房间。其实莫扎特是有录播组的，但那感觉不一样。

 

莫扎特的直播已经开始了接近一个半小时，不出意料，现在应该进入了粉丝聊天环节。

 

“哎呀不行，我真的不能说，你们问点儿别的吧！”

 

画面一加载出来，就是莫扎特正对着摄像头双手合十的模样。这还不算完，他直接凑了上来，整个屏幕都是对方的嘴唇。

 

萨列里看着屏幕上不断滚过的红心、飞吻以及尖叫，不由得猜想这些粉丝们是不是已经掀了自家的屋顶。他觉得心里怪怪的，忍不住摸了摸手机屏幕的正中。

 

“以后就不能经常做这样的事了，”莫扎特傻笑起来，“要把超大亲亲留给我喜欢的人！”

 

这句话让安东尼奥红起脸来，但他把这归咎于自己还没脱掉在室外穿的衣服。萌宠博主一面脱着外套，一面继续看着直播。就算没看过之前的内容，他也能大致推断出沃菲的粉丝一定是在追问他关于“那个人”的事。

 

【那你们到底有没有在谈恋爱啊？】

 

【你会给他化你为他设计的眼妆吗？求直播！】

 

【对方也是网红吗？】

 

莫扎特垂着眼睛看着下面的评论，有些不好意思地回答道：“没有，我们现在还只是好朋友，或者更往上一点儿。我觉得他不会让我直播的，安东——他是个有些害羞的人。网红的话算是吧，不过他不太热衷于网络。”

 

这三个问题和这番回答叫萨列里皱起眉头，在他错过的这一个半小时里，莫扎特已经告诉他的粉丝，这个人是个他了。

 

安东尼奥心下复杂，大家都毫无障碍地接受了他们的爱豆喜欢一个男人。他并非对同性恋或是出柜有什么偏见——不然他也不会网恋上莫扎特，只是没想到对方竟然如此快地公布于众。尽管全球多地都已经通过了同性恋婚姻法案，可他还是有些担心这会对二人的生活造成影响。不同于他，莫扎特的曝光度更高、工作要求似乎也更加严格。

 

【忍不住感慨果然好看的人都出柜了。】

 

【算是？他也是个美妆博主吗？】

 

【什么时候能看见你们一起出现？求照片！】

 

“他不是个美妆博主，”莫扎特玩着自己的手指，“他是其他领域的博主。他最近有事，所以短期内我都见不到他。”

 

美妆博主向另一侧垂眼，大概是在看电脑一角的时间。安东尼奥熟悉他直播时候的小动作，知道对方这是打算结束了。果不其然，莫扎特拿起一管化妆品：“直播就到这里啦，不要忘记今天推荐的这个神器哦！如果您继续观看沃菲的视频，一定能变成更好看的人！再见！我爱你们！！”

 

他朝着摄像头飞吻，眼里的情感是真心实意的。他的粉丝喜爱他，他同样喜爱他的粉丝。

 

【飞吻是不是变少了？】

 

【谈恋爱的人真是不一样。】

 

【我爱你啊沃菲！】

 

 

 

夜深人静，沃尔夫冈·莫扎特一个人寂寞地刷着手机。

 

往日，安东尼奥都会陪他聊上一会儿。可今天，对方说了几句就说要去休息了。莫扎特把打了一半的关于Queen的内容删掉，改成晚安好梦明天加油。他今天特意去了下对方寄养猫咪的宠物店，黑猫看上去状态不错。沃尔夫冈本想用这个给安东尼奥当作惊喜的，可惜今晚的气氛不太美妙。

 

他翻来覆去，从昨天晚上的聊天记录想到送的花，又想到了今晚的直播。

 

安东尼奥不会是生气了吧？可他说得很含蓄啊，又没有说什么会暴露身份的东西。沃尔夫冈有些心慌，南妮尔说他激动起来总是不过脑。想到这里，他急忙给阿洛伊西娅发短信。

 

【阿洛伊西娅！您看了我今天的直播吗？】

 

【当然看了。您表现得很好，实力宠粉。怎么了？】

 

女人的回复来得很快，对方跟他一样，都是个夜猫子。在莫扎特网恋的这件事上，阿洛伊西娅几乎是全程参与。

 

【安东尼奥好像有点儿不开心，我是不是在直播的时候说错什么了？】

 

果然，阿洛伊西娅翻了个白眼，她就知道莫扎特找她一定是跟那位萌宠博主有关。他们有一段时间没联系了，阿洛伊西娅还以为他和杀人交响曲打得火热呢。她把康斯坦斯分享过来的网页转给莫扎特，暗自期待起对方的反应。

 

【您自己看看吧，只能说现在的网民都太有洞察力了。】

 

莫扎特点开那神秘的网址，标题就险些让他晕死过去——无责任猜测！关于美妆博主沃菲和他的神秘男朋友。

 

 

 

**_**_无责任猜测！关于美妆博主沃菲和他的神秘男朋友。_ ** _ **

__

__1L.楼主：本人是沃菲的粉丝，听说他有了喜欢的人也是非常开心。今天沃菲的直播大家也看到了吧，我有了个大胆的想法！当然啦，只是无责任猜测，大家也不要外传，万一猜错了被正主发现多不好啊。_ _

__

__2L.教练我想学画画：所以说到底是什么发现？您扒到他的男朋友了？！_ _

__

__3L.西狼：求快说！（恶狼催更.jpg）_ _

__

__4L.楼主：是这样的，我怀疑沃菲的男朋友是萌宠博主杀人交响曲。_ _

__

__5L.天津卫狗不理包子：什么？！杀人交响曲果然是基佬吗？！我就知道！_ _

__

__6L.阿正：楼上的ID似乎是某种神秘的东方美食？_ _

__

__7L.苏洛：楼上和楼上上的重点都错了吧！楼主解释一下猜测。_ _

__

__8L.千遥：哇管理员苏总出现了！（又感受到了被禁言的痛）_ _

__

__9L.楼主：之前杀人交响曲刚火的时候，大家都知道有个ID叫活到爆的星星的人帮他怼人吧？众所周知，沃菲的标志就是金色的星星。_ _

__

__10L.Amber：哇！这一说好像真的有点儿眉目？不过这样也太牵强啦！_ _

__

__11L.球形洋葱细胞原生质体：是啊，名字跟星星有关的人或者用星星头像的人海了去了，楼主再来点儿实锤啊。_ _

__

__12L.楼主：抱歉楼主打字慢——主要也没想到这个帖子能这么多人。之前沃菲因为恋爱的事，一直在等那个人出现然后也没有更新，碰巧那段时间杀人交响曲也没有更新。当然啦杀人交响曲可能是因为有事，不过沃菲那天一更新，杀人交响曲晚上也更新了啊！忍不住想他们是不是在那天见了面把话说清楚了什么的。_ _

__

__13L.烤鱼九的厨师喵：这么一说怎么感觉突然变得有理有据起来！不过那段时间两个人真的是差不多同时消失又同时出现......而且那以后活到爆的星星就不再出现了。_ _

__

__14L.阿宣genistalinn：忍不住脑补起来沃菲在网上坦白，然后等待杀人交响曲的样子。啊，写刀的手，蠢蠢欲动。_ _

__

__15L.GV导演枭月：前排表白阿宣的新刀！就算是刀也好吃！楼主继续啊，求大力扒！_ _

__

__16L.Joly：同表白！同表白！宣太太是要写这一对的同人吗！求楼主继续！！_ _

__

__17L.苏洛：13L您的ID，鱼九太皮了烤完也是皮的。为宣太太的刀做宣传！楼主继续！_ _

__

__18L.楼主：突然有坛子里的太太出现！受宠若惊前排表白！好的继续说，沃菲今天直播，简直是大爆料！先是说对方是个害羞的人，大家都知道杀人交响曲录视频从来不露脸，如果真的是他，沃菲给他画眼妆肯定也不给录的！而且还说是个不太热衷于网络的其他领域的博主，感觉真的很符合杀人交响曲的人设了！_ _

__

__19L.Amber：我我我！我被杀人交响曲回复过几次，他每次都是第二天我都忘了我前一天都说了什么的时候才回复我！_ _

__

__20L.天津卫狗不理包子：是的！这么说起来确实是不太热衷于网络了。_ _

__

__21L.教练我想学画画：是我的错觉吗？感觉他作为网红似乎不想红。_ _

__

__22L.西狼：不想红＋1，网红界的一股清流_ _

__

__23L.阿宣genistalinn：不想红+2，主打弹钢琴的萌宠博主_ _

__

__24L.千遥：不想红+3，他要是直播下或者露个脸，肯定粉丝数飙升_ _

__

__25L.楼主：不想红+4，今天沃菲直播的时候还说自己短期内都见不到他，杀人交响曲之前也发过一个通知，说自己因为工作短期内都不会更视频，Queen也被送到宠物店去了。唉，目前能推测出来的就这么多，但感觉那个人是杀人交响曲的可能性真的很大了。_ _

__

__26L.球形洋葱细胞原生质体：突然感觉这两个人在一起也挺好？他们是我最喜欢的博主_ _

__

__27L.Joly：突然好像知道杀人交响曲长什么样子啊！抓心挠肝地好奇_ _

__

__28L.GV导演枭月：声音好听，手也好看，想必人长得也不会差的！_ _

__

__29L.烤鱼九的厨师喵：兴许是位忧郁的美男子？搞音乐的人嘛_ _

__

__30L.苏洛：总之沃菲自己喜欢就好_ _

__

__......_ _

__

沃尔夫冈·莫扎特退出网页，着实怕再看下去会发现他们猜到了更多的真相。但是说实话，粉丝们真的让他觉得挺暖的，深夜还在担忧他的终身大事。

 

美妆博主抱着头翻了个身——天啊，怪不得安东尼奥不理他了，他都在直播中说了啥啊！

 

【阿洛伊西娅！我该怎么办啊？！这网页是您从哪找到的？？】

 

【康斯坦斯给我的，您就谢谢我吧，帖子里讨论您家安东尼奥的长相的时候，康斯坦斯一直想去回复。要是被追问到、粉丝再追去宠物店，您就等着凉吧。】

 

这个“您家的安东尼奥”叫莫扎特傻笑起来，可想想这帖子，他又哭丧起脸。

 

【阿洛伊西娅，您都这么好了，您就再帮帮我吧！我该怎么办啊！】

 

女人翻了个白眼，真是感觉自己像是有个情窦初开的儿子的妈妈。无论是怎样的天才，恋爱的时候都会变成蠢蛋。

 

【我看这事肯定越传越开，您赶紧跟安东尼奥说说吧，万一顺水推舟就真的成了呢。】

 

【好！就听您的！】

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

 

沃尔夫冈·莫扎特打了个哈欠，窝在座位上抱着自己的挎包。

 

他倒是没特意定大早上的车票，只是昨晚的经历过于刺激，让莫扎特迫切地想见到安东尼奥·萨列里。况且，从他们上次——也是唯一的一次——面对面地坐在咖啡馆算起，两个人已经一周没见面了。

 

按理来讲，这一周应该是打得火热、迅速增进感情并顺理成章地确定关系的黄金一周。可因为萨列里的巡演、他自己的合同，两个人只能在网上聊聊天。

 

想到这里，莫扎特忍不住哭丧起脸：安东尼奥甚至都不和他视频！

 

作为网络上的博主，面对各种摄像头已经从他们的工作内容变成了生活中必不可缺的一部分了。可安东尼奥在这方面颇有自己的原则，就像无论粉丝如何恳求，他也不会在自己的社交账号上露脸一样。可在他们都相当清楚彼此长相的前提下，这一点就叫莫扎特心里尤为不安了。就好似在安东尼奥眼里，他沃尔夫冈·莫扎特和其他人没什么不同一样。

 

莫扎特心下郁闷，这事他跟南妮尔讲过、更跟阿洛伊西娅倾诉过。这么说吧，沃尔夫冈身边的每一个人，都已经对这两个人之间的种种了如指掌了。

 

前期，他能收到多角度的建议，然而却因为一击直球差点儿吓跑了萨列里；中期，他几乎能整理出几种不同的攻略方式，可却在直播上说得太多导致粉丝们猜出那个人就是杀人交响曲；后期，朋友们表示这事他们管不了——莫扎特就像那只扇动翅膀的蝴蝶，说不定哪时就掀起一场龙卷风。

 

知名美妆博主靠在车窗上生闷气，片刻后又开始谷歌当地的特色餐厅。

 

他是个浪漫多情的人，有什么比带着一束鲜艳的玫瑰去看意中人的演出、约他共进晚餐，接着在路灯下散步谈心更好的呢？如果有，那一定就是两个人最后进了同一个房间了。

 

不过，沃尔夫冈难得地不想事情发展得太快。

 

天地良心可鉴，他沃尔夫冈·莫扎特是对安东尼奥·萨列里动了真心，而不是贪图新鲜感做一做露水情人。现在按照对方略微缓慢的步调来，他也心甘情愿。

 

因此，莫扎特订好了餐厅的位置，又订好了剧院附近一家花店的玫瑰。他想了又想，咬牙订了宾馆的房间。由于巡演才开始不到一周，两个城市之间的距离并不算远。等莫扎特生完闷气、安排好晚上的行程，列车已然到站了。

 

时间尚早，无事可做的美妆博主只能在这座陌生的城市里闲逛起来。他不时拍拍风景，不时来上几张自拍，还客串了一把美食博主。

 

照片一发布到网上，粉丝们纷纷留言询问他是不是去找那个人了。沃尔夫冈捧着手机笑得甜蜜，却并没有回答问题。他可真是不敢再多说些什么了，阿洛伊西娅昨天发来的帖子他也实在是没勇气再点开看看了。

 

大约五点三十分，逛了一下午的美妆博主去花店取了艳丽盛开的玫瑰。六点整，沃尔夫冈就排在了队伍的最前面。

 

剧院周围贴着乐团的宣传海报，莫扎特一眼就认出了安东尼奥的背影。

 

萨列里穿着黑色的燕尾服，身姿挺拔地立于舞台之上。他双手举在身侧，手里拿着的指挥棒仿佛一只发光的魔杖，为听众们带来美妙绝伦的音乐。

 

莫扎特看得入了迷，直到听到一声咳嗽才回过神来。剧院门口负责检票的工作人员朝他伸出手，美妆博主花了几秒钟才恍然大悟自己竟然忘了买票！

 

他手捧大束玫瑰，急匆匆地奔去售票口。可都这个时间了，就算有票可买，也根本没办法如他预想的那样坐在第一排正中间的位置。沃尔夫冈一筹莫展地坐在台阶上，当真是感觉欲哭无泪。他看着手里的花，觉得玫瑰似乎都蔫儿了不少。

 

然而就在此时，一个男人凑近了他蹲下身：“要票吗？”

 

“什么？”

 

莫扎特一头雾水，只见男人从口袋里摸出一张门票：“您还挺浪漫，是为了追乐团里的人吧？我这有张第一排中间的票，就最后一张了，您可真是好运气啊。”

 

 

 

“抱歉！抱歉！借过！请让一下！”

 

等莫扎特用高价买来的票进入音乐厅，演出显然马上就要开始了。他一路挤进来，但人们显然对这个长相俊美又不失可爱的金发小伙子颇有好感，甚至小心地避开了他怀里抱着的玫瑰。

 

他在椅子上坐定，等待演出开始时却又忍不住抖腿。一想到自己马上就要见到安东尼奥，就连刚才多花了几十欧元的肉疼都被一种溢于言表的甜蜜喜悦取代了。

 

铃声响起，舞台上的灯光也悉数亮起。乐团成员整齐地坐在自己的位置上，身着黑色的礼服。莫扎特盯着他们手中的乐器，一想到过会儿安东尼奥就会有条不紊地指挥，将这一切化为一首优美动听、和谐悦耳的曲子，他就忍不住激动起来。

 

然而，最后走上台的指挥，并不是他心心念念的安东尼奥·萨列里。

 

 

 

“阿嚏！”

 

安东尼奥抽出一张纸巾擤干净鼻涕，觉得自己鼻尖隐隐作痛。乐团指挥没形象地披着毯子起身，下床给自己倒了杯热水。

 

不管是因为昨天穿着室外的衣服在房间里看直播，还是因为脱了外套仍然感觉热而调低了空调温度，总之今天早上起来，萨列里先生觉得自己喉咙隐隐作痛，鼻子塞得呼吸困难。吃过药后他本想去剧院排练，可接连打了两三个喷嚏、险些把自己绊倒后，罗森博格就把他塞回酒店了。

 

这理由无可厚非，他若是在举着指挥棒的时候打了个喷嚏，乐曲准得变成一锅粥。

 

他中午回了房间，吃了药便觉得脑袋昏昏沉沉。罗森博格虽然平日里让人觉得头大，但作为经理还是有一定能力的。乐团的其他指挥顶上了他的位置，以往的排练让大家很快就进入了状态。终于放下心来的安东尼奥把自己卷进被子里，一觉睡到了天黑。

 

萨列里抽抽鼻子，一手握着水杯，一手刷着手机。

 

来自沃尔夫冈·莫扎特的三通未接来电让安东尼奥愣住了，但他划掉了提醒，转而看起了其他消息。不是他不想回莫扎特的电话，而是他还需要做些心理准备。

 

可一打开那些社交网络的提醒，萨列里觉得他还不如去回莫扎特的电话。

 

他并不是很熟这里，但剧院门口的景色他还是认得的。美妆博主沃菲最新更新的照片，不就是他这几天演出的地方吗？安东尼奥继续往前翻，看来他回酒店不长时间，莫扎特就开始了对这座城市的探索之旅。

 

乐团指挥有些心慌，沃尔夫冈特意来听他们的音乐会，他作为首席指挥竟然缺席了。

 

但明眼人都知道，哪里有人手捧着玫瑰花去听音乐的？

 

时间接近七点半，他们的演出已经开始了一小时。安东尼奥咬着下唇，他现在赶去，也许会接到看完演出的莫扎特。想到这里，萨列里也不再犹豫，终于拨通了莫扎特的手机。可那边没人接听，对方的手机已经因为没电关机了。

 

天啊！萌宠博主使劲拍了下脑门，还有比这更倒霉的事吗？！

 

没等他在心里骂完，萨列里就又打了个大大的喷嚏——仿佛是在告诉他，自己的感冒就是更倒霉得事。安东尼奥擦干净鼻子，仰头喝了杯热水。

 

他一面思忖着该给乐团里的谁打电话帮他留意一下莫扎特，一面飞快地穿着衣服。

 

安东尼奥在地毯上跳了几下把裤子穿好，最后索性一脚蹬进鞋子里。他把围巾挂在脖子上，用肩膀和耳朵夹着电话，一手穿着衣服，一手拧着门把。向来柔顺服帖的头发睡得凌乱，脸颊上还带着病态的红晕。

 

“罗森博格，您能不能帮我留意一个金发的......”

 

手机掉在地上，那边的乐团经理还在说着话，可谁都不在意这通电话本身了。

 

沃尔夫冈·莫扎特捧着大束玫瑰，就站在安东尼奥·萨列里房间门口。美妆博主穿得有点儿少，脸蛋被冻得有些发红。可他笑得那么开心，像个在圣诞袜里找到了礼物的孩子。

 

“安东尼奥！”

 

莫扎特扑上来，差点儿把萨列里扑倒在地。那束玫瑰散发着淡雅的香气，却让安东尼奥觉得自己整个人都轻飘飘的。他迟疑着抬起手抱住年轻人，这才发现自己的外套刚穿了一半、卡在胯骨上的裤子岌岌可危，就连脚下的鞋子都很不舒服。

 

“您、您是怎么找到这里的？”

 

美妆博主把自己从那个怀抱里拉出些许距离：“我想让你们的经理带我来，但他说什么也不肯。我给您打电话，您又不接。”说到这里，他略带埋怨地看了眼萌宠博主，“我给那个叫罗森博格的家伙看了您的手机号码，他才肯告诉我您的地址。但是酒店的人不让我进来，我就只能请他们同我一起来了。”

 

萨列里看向莫扎特身侧，这才发现走廊里还站着一位侍者和一位保安。

 

“真是麻烦你们了，”安东尼奥点点头道谢，“您进来吧，莫扎特。”

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

 

    萨列里从酒店的电热水壶里倒出杯热水，却烫得根本捧不起来。

 

他自己之前烧得水不剩多少，加之生病，更是不能给莫扎特喝。因此，安东尼奥站在桌子旁，背对着坐在唯一一把椅子上的莫扎特。

 

乐团指挥住的是标准间，不大的房间里放着基本的家具。从门口进来，整个屋子一眼望穿。他坐立不安，椅子上的莫扎特则僵直着身体不敢乱动。打萨列里把那束花插到瓶子里起，找不到话题的两人便让整个气氛尴尬到了极点。

 

莫扎特叹了口气，他猜安东尼奥是打算站在那儿直到那杯热气腾腾的水凉下来。

 

这场景似曾相识，他们俩上一次见面就是在咖啡馆里低头对饮，看得老板一副恨铁不成钢的模样。沃尔夫冈低头摆弄着手指，他是个美妆博主，平日里最厉害的除了化妆技术就是这张嘴了。但这可能就是爱情的魔力，他沃尔夫冈·莫扎特在安东尼奥·萨列里面前，总是得哑口无言地紧张上这么一阵。

 

阿洛伊西娅说，他这完全就是在装矫情。但凡有第二个人看着他，莫扎特就能把恩爱秀得风生水起。可单独面对安东尼奥，他就又像个傻子了。

 

傻子沃尔夫冈舔舔嘴唇，他有太多太多想跟萨列里说，却不知从何说起——您家的Queen、您的感冒、您的演出，还有最重要的，那次直播。

 

“突然就这么赶过来，您的工作不要紧吗？”

 

没想到，最后先开口的却是安东尼奥·萨列里。莫扎特差点从椅子上跳起来，但他稳住了身体，却扬起了嘴角。萨列里先生转过身面对着他，手指在身后用力按压着桌子，仿佛由此获取力量与勇气。

 

“工作没问题的，您就不要担心这个了。”莫扎特前倾身体，离开椅背，“倒是您，怎么又生病了？您吃过药了吗？”

 

“大概是昨天看——昨天受了凉才复发了。”安东尼奥刹住话头，“已经吃过药了，经理说要我回酒店休息，今天晚上才没有去指挥。感冒不碍事。”

 

仿佛是为了证明他的话是个谎言一般，话音刚落萨列里就打了个喷嚏。

 

莫扎特拖着椅子坐到萨列里身边，对方正忙着擤鼻涕。安东尼奥的脸因为生病蒸腾着不自然的红晕，整个人看上去也比平时迟钝了不少。待他重新放下手，沃尔夫冈便情不自禁地握了上去。

 

他真是太可爱了，莫扎特看着对方像只受惊的兔子似的蹿了一下，没忍住笑了起来。

 

萨列里的手掌潮湿，大约是因为低烧的原因手指冰凉。他没甩开莫扎特，却把脸别了过去。沃尔夫冈见自己的行为被默许了，便把萨列里的手捧到嘴边哈气。

 

“您这样子叫没有大碍？放心吧，演出很顺利——虽然我只听了上半场。”

 

安东尼奥点点头，由着莫扎特温暖他的指尖。他向来是沉默寡言的那个，更别提现在跟莫扎特两个人共处一室。莫扎特的手很暖，哈出的热气在指尖四处流窜。萨列里迫切地希望对方能说些什么，而莫扎特似乎对他的手指产生了无限兴趣。

 

实际上，沃尔夫冈还在考虑要如何把那事同安东尼奥说出口。

 

“咳，”莫扎特轻咳一声，感觉嗓子发紧，“安东尼奥，我有事要对您......”

 

“开门！萨列里！萨列里快开门！”

 

罗森博格的叫门声立刻把两个人之间由尴尬转至暧昧的气氛搅了个一干二净，安东尼奥看着沃尔夫冈，愣了几秒后才想到去开门。

 

他把手抽离那温暖的掌心，萦绕在指尖的温度渐渐消散。

 

“哈！我就说这小子怎么这么眼熟！”罗森博格一进来，就把萨列里护到了身后，“你不就是美妆博主沃沃沃沃沃沃沃沃菲吗！你也就是活到爆的星星吧！用小号来骗萨列里，没门！还有，你昨天在直播里说的那些话！别以为我看不出来你是在暗示杀人交响曲！你这个......”

 

“罗森博格。”萨列里抱着手臂试图打断他。

 

“您等我说完，萨列里！”罗森博格气势不减，“萨列里您不知道，他其实就是美妆博主沃菲！装小号来骗您！而且他昨天直播的时候......”

 

“我知道。”

 

“还净是说些误导人的话，让人们猜出你杀人交响曲就是——啊！”

 

乐团指挥猛一嗓子嚎叫，把莫扎特和萨列里都吓了一跳。惊魂未定的罗森博格一脸恐慌道：“什么，您都知道？那您、您还让这小子进您的房间？您您您是......”

 

“我是准备和他交往。”

 

安东尼奥·萨列里语气平淡地补上了他的话。

 

 

 

沃尔夫冈·莫扎特呆坐在椅子上，显然不能消化安东尼奥刚才的话。

 

萨列里头疼地把仿佛世界崩塌一样的罗森博格请出自己的房间，让他到酒店走廊里去继续石化。但一关上门，乐团指挥就有种莫不如自己刚才一同逃跑了的心。

 

他能感觉到沃尔夫冈在他身后，像只跃跃欲试的小狗。这么一番话说出去，安东尼奥·萨列里觉得自己以后在乐团里也就没什么颜面见人了。罗森博格肯定会把这事大肆宣扬一番，加上那些红色的玫瑰花，这事准会拿来被他们八卦上十天半个月。

 

可萨列里后悔吗？老实讲，他不知道。

 

“安东尼奥，”莫扎特神色激动，脸红得像是个真正的病人，“您、您刚才说的是真的吗？”

 

乐团指挥垂下眼睛点点头：“我确实有这个打算。”

 

“太好了！！”

 

沃尔夫冈兴奋地大吼一声，从房间的另一头把安东尼奥扑了个满怀。萨列里比他高上几公分，因此莫扎特便把头埋在对方颈窝里。萌宠博主低下头，嗅着莫扎特身上的味道。他的美妆博主是个讲究的人，身上喷了淡雅好闻的男香。

 

他的。

 

这让安东尼奥畏缩起来，但沃尔夫冈更用力地抱紧了他。

 

“我能亲亲您吗？”

 

莫扎特眨巴着眼睛看着他，他今天的妆面还是有些金色的元素，看上去像是颗璀璨的星星。萨列里吞咽了一下，随即摇了摇头。年轻人瞬间垮了下去，仿佛头上的耳朵都耷拉了下来。他的情绪是如此鲜明，全然不似内敛的萨列里。

 

“您可以等我康复，我不想把感冒传染给......”

 

他的话没能说完，因为莫扎特已经开始把亲吻落在他脸颊上了。安东尼奥从耳尖开始红到脖颈，一面推着莫扎特那颗金色的脑袋，一面让他不要闹了。

 

“对了，安东尼奥，”莫扎特撒开手，表情有点儿复杂，“您知道昨天直播的事了？”

 

萌宠博主面色如常地点点头，他当然知道莫扎特昨天的直播——他生病和那个也多少有些关系，他还知道网上都在猜测美妆博主沃菲的心仪对象就是萌宠博主杀人交响曲。

 

他倒是没看到那个帖子，但有些实在是按捺不住自己好奇心的粉丝已经发来了私信。他们希望交响曲先生不要生气，然后言辞委婉地问出了那个问题。这算是给了萨列里当头一棒，但想想莫扎特昨天的直播，他其实对此事是有预感的。

 

萨列里没回答任何问题，他想听听莫扎特怎么说。

 

“那您，”美妆博主支支吾吾，“您生气了吗？抱歉，我没意识到大家会猜出那个人就是您。您要是不想公开，我以后就不在网上提这件事了。”

 

他生气了吗？最开始，安东尼奥·萨列里确实有点儿生气。

 

然而美妆博主沃菲是在直播，话说出去，再解释只是越描越黑。况且，如果接受一个人，那么要接受的则是这个人的一切。想到莫扎特以后还要和Queen搞好关系，萨列里也生不起气来了。

 

“还是等我们稳定下来再说吧。”

 

“我爱您！！”

 

萨列里拍拍他的胳膊，转而去拿自己晾的那杯热水。然而水温还是太高，根本不适合饮用。时间已经过了八点，安东尼奥开始为晚上的问题担忧。

 

美妆博主正坐在他的床上摆弄手机，似乎没感觉哪儿有问题。萨列里清咳一声，问道：“沃尔夫冈，您订了房间吗？”

 

“我在取消白天预订的宾馆，我要跟您住同一家酒店！”

 

“我们明天就要离开这儿了，”安东尼奥在脑子里计划着行程，“您打算......”

 

“我跟您一起走！”莫扎特跳起来，“我的工作在哪儿都能做，而且您还生着病呢，请您让我照顾您——阿嚏！”

 

完了，莫扎特心虚地抹了下鼻子，他也感冒了。

 

萨列里叹了口气，转身给他拿纸巾。他买了药，罗森博格下午来看他的时候又买了一些药。他还在愁这些东西该怎么办，这下子有人帮他一起吃了。

 

“安东尼奥。”莫扎特叫他，声音罕见地有些犹豫。

 

“怎么了？”

 

“那个，”莫扎特把纸巾团成团，鼻头擤红了一小片，“我已经生病了，现在可以亲亲了吗？”

 

萌宠博主瞪大眼睛，最终点头默许了。

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

 

第二天一早，安东尼奥·萨列里和沃尔夫冈·莫扎特一同挤在乐团的大巴上。

 

因为感冒，两个人都戴着黑色的口罩。他们坐在最后一排，时不时会有好奇的人回头张望，每次莫扎特都会笑弯了眼睛跟他们摆摆手。他今天没怎么化妆，眼线倒是画得异常细致。

 

萨列里感觉头疼，一方面是因为感冒，一方面是因为今天早上发生的事。罗森博格挺直腰背坐得老高，叫乐团指挥稍微直起点儿身子就能瞧见他灰白的发顶。大约是因为人到中年，加之对方又常年梳中分，萨列里奇异地有些担心起对方的头发来。

 

“安东尼奥，您今天有演出吗？”

 

沃尔夫冈打了个哈欠，嘴巴大张几乎冲破口罩的束缚。他是真的困了，昨天就睡得不早，今天还要早起化妆。

 

“演出是明天晚上，您睡一觉吧，还有几小时才会到。”

 

“那您也休息一下！”莫扎特抽抽鼻子，“生病的人要多休息。”

 

安东尼奥点点头，对方便靠在了他的肩膀上。这个亲密的举动叫乐团指挥僵直了身子，但又慢慢放松下来。他们昨天接吻的时候也是这样，莫扎特就像只猫儿一样锲而不舍地舔着他的嘴唇，直到他终于能张开嘴让对方的舌头闯进来。

 

他们并没做什么更进一步的事，甚至接吻过后气氛又变得有些尴尬。但莫扎特拿出手机，借由这几天在宠物店里拍下的Queen来打破僵局。

 

萌宠博主着实好奇对方是怎么知道自己的行踪的，结果美妆博主支支吾吾，一连串说出了好几个人名。这事不仅牵扯到莫扎特的姐姐、网络红人阿洛伊西娅和她妹妹，竟然连她们家的猫也参与了。猫的事萨列里倒是知道一点，但他着实没想到莫扎特背后会有这么多支持他的人。但咖啡馆老板和宠物店的工作人员则完全是拜倒在莫扎特无精打采的姿态和曲折痴情的经历下，自发地帮他把萨列里拎进店里、让莫扎特给Queen拍了些视频。

 

这些事讲得安东尼奥啼笑皆非，看着沃尔夫冈一边擤着鼻涕一边不忘讲话，萌宠博主差点儿就没忍住揉揉沃尔夫冈金色的脑袋。

 

等两人注意到时间，已经接近十一点了。莫扎特到楼下去办理正式的入住手续，萨列里则躺在床上翻来覆去地睡不着了。他把胳膊向左摊开，感觉自己睡了两三晚的双人床变得空空荡荡。这个想法叫乐团指挥吓了一跳，忙翻过身转向自己那边。

 

然而天刚蒙蒙亮，莫扎特就敲开了他的房门。

 

安东尼奥趿拉着拖鞋，一面打哈欠一面给他开门。门外的美妆博主是素颜，叫萨列里瞬间清醒了过来——他不是第一次看对方素颜，但确实是用自己的肉眼第一次看到。莫扎特不好意思地看着他，说昨天忘了问行程，怕来不及买票跟上他。

 

年轻人没了那些妆容，倒是能明显地看见他因为熬夜而发黑的眼圈。他喜欢笑，因此眼尾也有些细小的皱纹。然而，无措羞怯的莫扎特站在他门口，不仅好看，还让萨列里打从心底里柔软起来。莫扎特倒是极不好意思的，小声嘟囔着自己是不是太丑、没化妆简直和没穿衣服到处跑一样。

 

萌宠博主克制住在走廊上给他一个吻的冲动，把他拉进自己的房间。

 

萨列里开始给罗森博格打电话，告诉他莫扎特要搭他们的大巴同他一起走。被扰了清梦的乐团经理不敢相信地又问了一遍，气得睡帽上的小球都一跳一跳。

 

沃尔夫冈乖巧地坐在椅子上，听着他们家安东尼奥不徐不缓地跟他们的经理交涉着。在他面前，萨列里总是有些不知所措；可面对罗森博格，他的大师真是冷酷又帅气。

 

萌宠博主花了些口舌才劝说罗森博格同意带莫扎特同行，放下电话的他感觉像是刚打了场艰难的战役，已然睡意全无。美妆博主坐在房间里唯一那把椅子上，从小挎包里掏出镜子和化妆品。萨列里抱着自己的衣服去了浴室，站在水流下想起了莫扎特为他设计的烟熏妆。

 

等他收拾完自己、和年轻人一同出了房门，便撞到了自己同样打算离开的同事们。

 

他们订房间的时候，多半都在酒店的同一层。一时之间，大家都投来了暧昧和八卦的眼光。乐团指挥觉得有些不好意思地红了脸，莫扎特抬起手，还没等说话就先打了个喷嚏。

 

 

 

等到达目的地，时间已经是下午了。

 

莫扎特和萨列里都睡着了，站在那儿一个活动着脖子，一个活动着肩膀。

 

罗森博格没好气地哼了一声，昂着头经过美妆博主身边。莫扎特正摘了口罩透气，朝乐团经理的背影做了个大大的鬼脸。萨列里摇摇头，对沃尔夫冈的孩子气感到无可奈何——然而要命的是，他喜欢这个。

 

两个人先去前台办理了入住手续，莫扎特在出发前就另订了一个房间。

 

他全身上下的行李，就仅有那么一个挎包。里面装着的，还多半都是些化妆品。没办法，他原本的计划就是听一场音乐会、吃顿晚餐散散步。

 

况且，莫扎特可是个相信计划不如变化快的随性之人。

 

他帮着安东尼奥把行李箱拿进房间，在他收拾的时候又开始谷歌起当地的花店和餐厅。不过这次，莫扎特可没忘记看看音乐会的门票。然而售卖早就不知开始多久了，他大约只能买张最后一排的座位。

 

美妆博主愁眉苦脸地查着自己的银行账户，随性的人一般都没有多少存款。

 

“我想这两件衣服您应该能穿。”

 

沃尔夫冈抬起头，安东尼奥拿着一件大衣和两件衬衫递给他。

 

“您穿得太少了，莫扎特。”萨列里解释道，“而且您还感冒了。要是您短时间不准备回家，就多穿点儿。抱歉，我是不是有点太自作主......”

 

“谢谢您！”

 

萨列里眨眨眼睛，眼前的莫扎特已经飞速地跳起来在他脸上亲吻了。等他回过神来，年轻人已经甩掉了自己的短外套，换上他的衣服了。莫扎特虽然不高，但比例很好，穿着安东尼奥的衣服，也是十分合适。

 

“您今天还有排练吗？我们能出去逛逛吗？”

 

莫扎特把那两件衬衫小心地叠好放进自己的挎包里，坐在床上询问道。萨列里打开手机翻看罗森博格发来的安排，发现他们晚饭前还有一场排练。

 

“我们可以在剧院附近逛逛，然后去参加排练。”

 

“太好了！”沃尔夫冈跳起来，这次他可不会再安排差了。

 

 

 

【您猜我现在在哪？】

 

阿洛伊西娅翻了个白眼，她刚走完秀，正在化妆间里休息。

 

【可不是每个人都像您这么闲，追着您的安东尼奥到处跑。反正您现在肯定和他在一起吧？不对，您要是和他在一起，是不会联系我的。】

 

【我在您心目中就是这么个重色轻友的存在吗？！】

 

想到莫扎特义正言辞的模样，阿洛伊西娅痛心疾首地点点头。最近，美妆博主沃菲和萌宠博主杀人交响曲都开始不正经更新了。康斯坦斯觉得自己失去了精神慰藉的中流砥柱，只能在家吸猫。不管莫扎特现在在哪儿，估计都是和萨列里打得火热。

 

【很不幸，沃尔夫冈，您还真的是——好啦，到底怎么了？您什么时候回来？】

 

【我跟安东尼奥正式在一起啦！虽然跟我计划中的有很大不同，但是我们正式在一起啦！我打算过一阵子再回去，他还要巡演两个礼拜。】

 

女人瞪大眼睛，镶了钻的指甲因为快速打字简直晃到她自己的眼睛。

 

【您要跟着他在外面跑两个礼拜？您自己的视频怎么办？不过还是恭喜你们在一起了，打算公开吗？我看有人在他的账号下面八卦了。】

 

跟莫扎特不同，阿洛伊西娅虽然也是网络红人这种常人眼里不算主流的职业，但她还是对自己的事相当上心的。他们都正值事业上升期，之前莫扎特因为拖更违反合约的事，就已经造成了一些不良影响。

 

【安东尼奥说想过一阵子再公开。我不打算待那么久，他们乐团还要出国呢。视频的事我可以在酒店做，放心吧。】

 

阿洛伊西娅恢复放松的姿态，心想莫扎特很有可能就用直播把更新的事变相水过去了。

 

【您这下该学学怎么养猫了吧？你们现在进行到哪步了？】

 

说到猫，莫扎特又忍不住哭丧起脸。他确实去那家宠物店隔着笼子和Queen来了个见面，但黑猫高傲得很，根本没拿正眼瞧过他。

 

【我确实该学会和Queen搞好关系（允悲）。我们跳过了一垒，直接上了二垒——啊，先不跟您聊了，我要和安东尼奥去吃晚餐了！】

 

美妆博主拍拍裤子，从台阶上站起身。萨列里合拢衣服，从剧院里快步走出来。莫扎特已经订好了餐厅，更是选好了散步的路径。

 

那边的阿洛伊西娅放下手机，感觉自己像个穷操心的老妈子。

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

 

 

萨列里的感冒在第二天加重了。

 

罗森博格说是因为他和莫扎特在一起交叉感染了，但美妆博主担心是因为昨天自己拉着安东尼奥的手从餐厅一路走回酒店。但不管怎么说，这事似乎都和沃尔夫冈脱不开关系。

 

乐团指挥罕见地迷糊起来，头疼鼻塞，晕晕乎乎地说着些谁也没听懂的话。莫扎特在他头重脚轻的时候一把搂住了自家男友的腰，将试图强行起床的安东尼奥重新裹进被子里。他划开萨列里的手机，给乐团经理发了条身体不适的请假短信。

 

罗森博格不疑有他，甚至照例讽刺了几句跟莫扎特混在一起准没好事。

 

美妆博主气得鼓起脸，却也不能拿着安东尼奥的手机和他的经理怼起来。他在房间里转圈圈，最后拿着药让萨列里吃过再睡。

 

他没了睡意，却也重新躺回被窝里。萌宠博主把半张脸埋进被子里，过长的额发没了发胶的固定，只能凌乱地散在额头上。莫扎特从没看过对方这般毫无防备的样子，忍不住笑了起来。那边的萨列里大概是因为呼吸困难，又把脸露了出来。

 

他们昨天大约八点钟吃完晚饭，走下餐厅台阶的时候，先行一步的莫扎特相当自然地朝安东尼奥伸出了手。而后者犹豫了一下，便把手交了出去。

 

相当长的一段时间，两个人都维持着这种默默无言的姿态。晚上天冷，莫扎特就牵着萨列里的手揣进自己的衣兜里。不过这衣服，都是安东尼奥借给他的。本就是他一人的衣服，此刻同种的风格穿在两个人身上，当真有了情侣装的感觉。

 

可由于两人之间过于紧张拘束，却丝毫没有什么浪漫的氛围。

 

萨列里把脸埋在围巾里，而莫扎特则藏在竖起的领子里。直到路上窜过的野猫吓了二人一跳，他们才终于笑起来打破了僵局。

 

那之后，两个人开始谈Queen、谈自己的工作、谈未来的打算。

 

回酒店的第一个喷嚏是莫扎特打的，萨列里心下焦急，催促他吃了药去洗个热水澡。萌宠博主忙前忙后，先是调好了空调温度，接着又插上了电热水壶。在他心里，总有种自己害得莫扎特感冒的愧疚感。

 

可洗过了澡换上浴袍，美妆博主就顺理成章地钻进了被窝里。等萨列里也洗过澡出来，对方正兴奋地拍着床铺上剩余的那半。

 

知晓沃尔夫冈这是不准备走了，安东尼奥僵硬着身体，心跳开始加速。他钻进被子里，哪怕是柔软的床铺都不能使他放松下来。莫扎特和他一样仰面躺着，手指在被窝里拉着他的。两位网络博主十点钟的光景就上了床，却谁都没有拿起手机。

 

莫扎特讲起他在萨尔兹堡的家人，讲起温柔宠爱他的妈妈、严厉却为孩子们着想的爸爸，还有心灵手巧的姐姐；萨列里讲起他的故乡威尼斯、和他来往不多却感情很好的父母，还有古灵精怪、陪伴他的Queen。两个人讲到最后，几乎都是猛地回过神来意识到自己在说话。

 

大好的夜晚，他们却像参加夏令营的孩子一样聊天聊到睡着。

 

美妆博主打了个哈欠，觉得自己又开始犯困了。他摸了下男友的额头，还好，没有发烧。萨列里嘟囔了句什么，翻了个身背对着莫扎特。

 

他穿的是自己从家带过来的睡衣，黑色的布料过于光滑，原本贴合的领子被蹭得露出小半截后颈。安东尼奥黑衣黑发，便衬得那里的皮肤格外白皙。莫扎特心里跟自己做着斗争，身体上却是一点一点地蹭了过去。

 

他试探性地用手环住萨列里的腰，后者并没有反应。因此，沃尔夫冈大胆起来，开始细细地亲吻那一小块皮肤。

 

安东尼奥动了动，向后弓起身子，屁股贴上对方那个开始起了反应的器官。

 

沃尔夫冈暗叫一声不好，赶紧起身进了浴室。这个问题大概是每个男人每天早上都会面对的，但他可不想被萨列里当成是趁人之危的人。在他处理好自己躁动不安的小兄弟之前，乐团指挥已经因为水流声醒了过来。

 

萌宠博主抽抽鼻子，从被窝里探出只手去摸床头柜上的手机。没接到罗森博格的电话叫他很是吃惊，但看到莫扎特帮他请假的短信，男人又忍不住翘起嘴角。

 

他把手机放回原处，重新缩进被子里。等莫扎特回来时，萨列里差不多又睡着了。

 

 

 

下午起来的时候，安东尼奥感觉自己好了不少。

 

在莫扎特的强烈要求以及监督下，乐团指挥里三层外三层地把自己打扮成了只黑色的北极熊。他们打车去剧院，一路上萨列里都觉得自己像只煮熟的虾子。

 

但也许莫扎特的做法真的有了效果，彩排的时候，安东尼奥除了因为鼻塞感到呼吸困难之外，并没有其他不适的地方。这让乐团里的人都放下心来，毕竟他们的宣传海报上，站着的指挥可是安东尼奥·萨列里啊。

 

罗森博格对莫扎特的态度终于有所好转，但看着年轻人笑嘻嘻的样子，乐团经理还是感觉自家的白菜被猪给拱了。

 

当天晚上的演出，美妆博主是躲在舞台后面偷偷看完的——这大概是全乐团的人向罗森博格争取到的。他们下午排练了一次，而萨列里的男朋友是个外向活泼的人，到正式演出之前，已经和几乎所有人都打成一片。

 

乐团里的女士也不在少数，当有人试探着问他是否就是美妆博主沃菲时，莫扎特则迟疑着看向了萨列里。可他的大师擤着鼻涕，权当没有注意到这边情况的样子。

 

不过在把他表情纠结的默认当作是承认后，女士们一面表示着自己不会说出去的，一面问起乐团指挥是不是就是萌宠博主杀人交响曲。萨列里一瞬间便像只炸了毛的猫一样僵在座位上，在现实中被认出自己网络上的身份所带来的羞耻感迅速击倒了他，比感冒病毒来得高效又直中要害。

 

当天晚上，安东尼奥又是捧了束花和莫扎特同行。

 

他的年轻恋人喋喋不休地夸赞他们的音乐有多好听、他指挥的身姿有多美妙、那套燕尾服和他有多相配，叫萌宠博主不好意思地把脸再度埋进围巾里。

 

一回到酒店，两个人就先把莫扎特的房间退了。自打他订房来，还从来没去过自己的房间。而且因为工作原因，明天乐团就会出发去下一个城市，而莫扎特也要回家了。

 

两个人尽量不去谈要暂时分开的话题，只是继续完善着对彼此的了解。他们约定要一起看一部电影，甚至还在电梯里讨论要订什么披萨。然而刚一回到房间，两个人的手机就接连响了起来。打给莫扎特的是阿洛伊西娅，萨列里那边则是罗森博格。

 

****他们被人拍到了。** **

 

【知名美妆博主疑似与男友一同出行，男友为某交响乐团指挥！】

 

【手捧玫瑰，美妆与音乐的碰撞！】

 

【惊天内幕？某交响乐团指挥可能是网络红人萌宠博主？！】

 

沃尔夫冈和安东尼奥站在门口刷着手机，网络传播的速度以及网民八卦的程度远超他们想象。但无论是何种标题，都配着两人不久前被偷拍到的照片。图片中，一个金发的年轻人笑着说些什么，拉着另一个人的手揣进自己兜里。而所谓的男友抱着一束玫瑰，把脸埋在围巾里。

 

拍照的人离他们不算太近，但美妆博主沃菲的脸实在是太有辨识度。加之他在社交账号上贴出了自己近来拍摄的美景，大家几乎可以断定那就是他。

 

至于萌宠博主杀人交响曲，关注他的人都知道这个人除了晒猫，还擅长钢琴。之前关于他就是沃菲的神秘男友一事的猜测本来就在小范围地流传着，这下他因为巡演而没办法日常更新的事似乎都成了佐证这个猜测的实锤。

 

两个人面面相觑，他们并不是没有猜到会被人认出来，只是没想到这事会让人如此措手不及。安东尼奥的表情看上去有些复杂——关注交响乐的人并不多，但此刻因为这件事，他被扒出来的东西简直都能写一个维基百科了。况且他还没有告诉自己的父母他和沃尔夫冈的事，万一他们关于儿子的恋情是靠网上的八卦得到的——乐团指挥简直两眼一黑。

 

“安东尼奥，”莫扎特抓住他的手，“我们公开吧。”

 

萨列里点点头，这似乎是唯一的做法了。

 

 

 

于是当晚，就在粉丝们为这事猛刷帖子的时候，当事人们终于发声了。

 

【今晚九点，请来沃菲的直播间。】

 

这话既在美妆博主的主页上出现了，也被萌宠博主发布了动态。只是萨列里十分贴心，还留了直播间的网址。

 

“我们需要写个稿子吗？”

 

“你是要夏威夷披萨吗？”

 

萨列里有点儿崩溃：“你竟然还在想着吃什么？”

 

“放心，”莫扎特亲亲他，“我们只需要告诉他们事实就行。”

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

 

他们就谁送谁的问题争论了起来，最后还是罗森博格把萨列里拖上了车。莫扎特自己去车站，一路上总觉得有不少人都在看他。

 

作为公众人物，出柜总是会受到不小的压力。

 

可想到今天早上他和安东尼奥出门时，乐团的人都蹲守在门口等着为他们报以掌声并送上祝福，沃尔夫冈还是微笑了起来。他刷着网页上褒贬不一的评论，只希望自己的男朋友不会被这些影响到。

 

昨晚的直播大概只开了几秒钟，而且全程都是莫扎特在说。

 

美妆博主沃菲先是自我介绍，随后告诉大家他身边这个人就是萌宠博主杀人交响曲。最后在镜头前牵起他的手，告诉大家他们在一起了。在铺天盖地的评论砸下来之前，沃尔夫冈一把关掉了直播。敲门声恰逢此时响起，安东尼奥呆呆地看着他欢天喜地地拿过了门外的两份披萨。

 

之后的电影两个人看得也是索然无味。莫扎特一直在评论，边吃边评论；而萨列里听着他的话、看着电影画面、嘴里嚼着披萨，却什么都没在想。在电影中段的时候，乐团指挥握住了自家男友那只在空中比划的手，莫扎特瞬间就安静了下来。

 

他也许确实在网络的事情上比他有经验，但出柜的事两个人还都是第一次经历。

 

电影的后半程气氛好转了不少，但莫扎特选的是恐怖片，把两个大男人吓得不轻的那种恐怖片。所以当天晚上睡觉时美妆博主以此为由，大摇大摆地搂住了萌宠博主的腰。

 

沃尔夫冈把手机锁屏，拒绝去想刚分开不到一小时，自己就已经开始思念萨列里了。

 

还有不到两星期，莫扎特安慰着自己，还有不到两星期就能见到安东尼奥了。

 

然而他又转为哭丧脸——竟然还有将近两星期才能见到安东尼奥啊！

 

垂头丧气的美妆博主扑倒在身侧的玻璃上，一不小心磕到了自己的头，发出“砰”的一声。对面的老妇人小心地看了他一眼，心想这孩子怕不是为爱疯狂、又哭又笑的。末了，还忍不住感慨一句年轻真好。

 

 

 

萨列里感觉来听音乐会的人明显多了起来。

 

每次上台前他在舞台侧面张望，都能看见很多年轻的女士。大概是因为买票太晚，她们多半坐在后排。但听音乐会却拿着望远镜，这让萨列里不由得怀疑这是不是和自己与沃尔夫冈的出柜有关系。

 

罗森博格拽着萨列里的燕尾服后摆把人拉回后台，叫他不要像只老鼠那样贼眉鼠眼地张望。乐团经理自然也是注意到了这样的情况，但能多卖出几张票，也没什么关系。

 

后来萨列里确认了，这的确与他和沃尔夫冈的出柜有关系。

 

每每他回到酒店刷着动态、抑或是由于好奇去搜索沃菲，总是能看见粉丝们偷拍到他的照片。有些是他正在台上指挥的，有些则是他从剧院后门离开打算回酒店。莫扎特不再送花来了，可萨列里自身已然成了靶子。

 

不少粉丝开始把他们组成了cp——萨列里谷歌过了，感觉比粉头的冲击力还大——甚至在网络上还有了关于他们俩的话题。

 

安东尼奥感觉心里怪怪的，尤其是当他看到粉丝们画的沃尔夫冈帮他化妆的图。萌宠博主发消息询问自己的男朋友，美妆博主的回答来得很快，告诉他那是艺术。萌宠博主想了想觉得他说得也有道理，殊不知那边的莫扎特已经开始兴致勃勃地点赞了。

 

他总觉得似乎哪里不太对劲，但又说不上来究竟是哪里。

 

萌宠博主摇摇头，决定把这感觉归类为罗森博格常说的，由于人到中年才开始接触网络的正常现象。

 

 

 

度日如年的两星期结束的那天，去接机的莫扎特险些把萨列里扑倒在地。

 

安东尼奥现在已经对周围的镜头见怪不怪了，毕竟他们的巡演此次获得了一众好评。况且相比美妆博主沃菲，乐团指挥萨列里先生其实有更多的机会在更大的平台上抛头露面。他虽然为人低调，但金子总会发光。

 

莫扎特借来了阿洛伊西娅的车子，载着自己的男朋友决定先去接Queen回来。

 

美妆博主出柜的事件在网上热度不减，粉丝数目更是持续上涨，但作为网络红人，莫扎特对这些事已经见怪不怪了。可被更加知名的彩妆品牌联系，就是他意料之外的事情了。他和阿洛伊西娅差不多同期火起来，然而对方已经买了自己的车子，他莫扎特还在租房子住。倒不是说两人收入相差甚远，而是美妆博主往日压根没想过存钱的事。

 

现在和安东尼奥确定了关系，沃尔夫冈感觉自己像是有了锚的船。

 

“您在笑什么呢？”

 

萨列里好奇地打量着他，忍不住发问出声。萌宠博主眼底挂着黑，但他才不会告诉莫扎特这是因为自己昨晚竟然失眠了。

 

“别您您您的了，安东尼奥。”莫扎特撅起嘴，“太生疏了！”

 

“好吧，”萨列里努力了一下，让那个名字尽可能自然地滑过自己的舌尖，“你在笑什么呢，沃尔夫冈？”

 

“一想到以后能和你不相隔两地、天天见面，我就忍不住笑。”

 

莫扎特笑得眯起眼睛，萨列里愣了一下，后知后觉地把他的脸扳到正确的方向上去开车。他们俩的工作性质都有些特殊，乐团指挥并不是每天都要去排练，而美妆博主几乎成天赖在家里研究化妆品。想到两个人抬头不见低头见，甚至每天可能躺在同一条沙发上吸猫，萨列里突然有些害怕起来。

 

一个人若是单身久了，还是有猫贵族，多半都会在另一个人进入自己的生活时产生这样的抵触心理。

 

可问题是，萨列里先生一下子就想到了同居。

 

“你怎么了，安东尼奥？”察觉到男友的异常，莫扎特关心地问道，“是太累了吗？你可以休息一下，我到了地方再叫你。”

 

萨列里摇摇头说自己不困，却没忍住闭目养神一会儿。然而几分钟后，莫扎特就听到了他绵长平稳的呼吸声。

 

 

 

“莫扎特，把脚抬起来一下。”

 

安东尼奥拿着吸尘器，对坐在沙发上玩平板的美妆博主说道。后者嗯哼了一声，随即把脚翘上茶几。萨列里皱起眉，关了嗡嗡作响的家电，叉着腰说道：“不要把脚翘到茶几上，你可以只是抬起来就好。”

 

金发男人叹了口气，直接起身离开了沙发走向餐桌。Queen跟在他身后喵喵地叫着，讨着食物。沃尔夫冈弯腰揉了揉猫的脑袋，转身去阳台的置物架那儿。

 

“安东，家里的猫粮放哪了？”

 

“你昨天回来没买吗？我给你打电话让你买了啊。”

 

“好吧好吧，”莫扎特走到玄关处穿鞋，“我现在就去买。”

 

萨列里叹了口气，转而继续吸着地面。然而莫扎特忘了带钱包，穿着鞋子在他刚吸过的地面上又踩了一圈。等年轻人出了门，乐团指挥气得一把扔掉了自己的吸尘器。

 

他走向自己的施坦威，却在掀开琴盖后尖叫起来——他的琴键上蹭着化妆品！

 

“啊！”

 

惊叫声在车子里回荡，萨列里眨眨眼睛，惊魂未定地看着显然被他吓到的莫扎特。但平心而论，这个梦也把他自己吓得不轻。

 

“你没事吧？是做了噩梦吗？”

 

莫扎特摸上他的额头，还好，不冷也不热。萨列里躲了一下，这才发现他们已经到了宠物店门口。沃尔夫冈把车子熄了火，跟他一同下车进了门。

 

Queen显然认出了这个把自己抛弃了三个礼拜的铲屎官，缩在萨列里怀里喵呜喵呜地叫着，仿佛是在控诉着他的不负责任。但它可不认识这个陪自家两脚兽一起来的家伙，颇为防备地看着他。当莫扎特试探地朝它伸出手想来个抱抱的时候，被萨列里举在胸前的黑猫毫不客气地赏了他个大耳光。

 

美妆博主被打懵了，萌宠博主也懵了。只有Queen，耀武扬威地挥着猫爪。

 

没办法，萨列里只能把自家主子装进猫包里。可哪怕这样，它也依旧如临大敌一般地瞪着莫扎特。沃尔夫冈战战兢兢地开车，总感觉被一股杀人视线锁定了。

 

而萨列里早先关于同居生活的可怕梦境，也被这不和的一人一猫打断了。

 

 

 

“你家可真好看，安东尼奥。”

 

莫扎特坐在沙发上，局促得好像都不知道往哪儿放脚。跟他租来的房子不同，萨列里的家有明显的生活气息，却又整洁有序。虽然看上去主打简约的风格，但有了那些可爱的猫咪用品，又不让人觉得冷清。

 

萨列里正在厨房里给他倒水，尽力不去想莫扎特把脚翘上茶几的画面。

 

回到家，Queen显然自在多了。它东跑跑，西闻闻，并不把注意力放在这个外来物种身上了。莫扎特看见它围着猫碗打转，忍不住问道：“Queen是不是饿了？安东，我可以喂喂它吗？”

 

不！

 

“可以，猫粮在阳台的置物架上。”

 

莫扎特踩着拖鞋走过来，萨列里不放心地看着他抓了把猫粮放进碗里。Queen看了眼自家铲屎官，又看了眼蹲在它旁边的莫扎特，犹豫再三，还是不情不愿地吃掉了。

 

萨列里站在莫扎特身边，看着他那颗金灿灿的脑袋。他们家的装修主打黑色，可加入一抹金色，竟然看起来也不错。莫扎特站起身，看了眼自己的手表。车子是问阿洛伊西娅借的，但对方今晚也有事，莫扎特好说歹说并保证自己一定把车子按时还回去，阿洛伊西娅才同意。

 

“安东尼奥，我可能得.......”

 

“你想听我弹琴吗？”

 

两个人同时开口，却又同时闭上了嘴。但在萨列里再次说话前，莫扎特先一步打开了琴盖，并弯腰做了一个请的手势。

 

琴键上干干净净，像是在嘲讽着萨列里的异想天开。莫扎特期待地看着他，萨列里便在钢琴前坐定。他摆好姿势，却在落指的前一秒犹豫起来。Queen喵呜地叫了一声，起身跳上了这架施坦威，同他和莫扎特对视着，像是在催促着自己的铲屎官。

 

没有发生。

 

那个关于同居的可怕梦境中的任何事都没有发生。

 

地板整洁、莫扎特规矩地穿着拖鞋、Queen的猫粮也还在、他的钢琴整洁如初。他梦里的任何事都没发生——除了沃尔夫冈现在就在他家里。

 

但和梦里不同的是，他要离开了。

 

“留下来吧。”萨列里清清嗓子，“留下来吧，沃尔夫冈。”

 

“您......”莫扎特睁大眼睛，“你希望这样吗？”

 

“是的，”萌宠博主点点头，“我希望你能搬过来和我一起住，我们一起生活。”

 

“那我们快走！”

 

出乎萨列里意料，莫扎特拉着他的手就打算往外走，Queen连忙跳下钢琴跟上他们。

 

“我答应阿洛伊西娅要把车子今晚还给她，我们现在去我那里搬家还来得及！”莫扎特在玄关穿好鞋子，“你真的愿意让我搬进来同居吗，安东尼奥？”

 

“是的，我愿意。”

 

意识到自己的回答简直像是同意了对方的求婚，萌宠博主的耳尖开始发烫。但美妆博主捧住他的脸，在萨列里家的门廊那儿接起吻来。

 

Queen着急地扒着他们的裤子，但谁都没有理它。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 出本版正文到此结束，番外不放出，感谢阅读。


End file.
